Taking Back The Kingdoms
by Bwayrox
Summary: How did a runaway princess and her ragtag band of followers manage to defeat the armies of a ruthless King and capture an Evil Queen? Maybe with faith, courage, and a little bit of true love's magic. This is how I imagine the story might have gone, since Eddie and Adam didn't tell us.
1. Unfinished Business

**A/N: This story fits into cannon between Snow White and Prince Charming's private wedding at Lake Nostos and their defeat of King George and subsequent capture of the Evil Queen. I assume that most people at that time still thought the Prince was his brother James so he will for the most part be referred to by that name. In scenes with Snow he will of course be called Charming, and in his own mind and some scenes with the few who know his true identity I may use the name David. I hope it doesn't get too confusing.**

* * *

**Unfinished Business**

After burying Ruth, Snow White, Prince James, and Lancelot left Lake Nostos together to return to where Snow's troops were camped. Each was lost in their own thoughts. The only sounds were the clinking of Lancelot's armor, the crunching of their movement along the gravel path, and the tree leaves dancing in the wind.

Prince James squinted his eyes as he peered into the passing trees, and strained to listen for sounds other than the ones coming from their small caravan. He needed to remain on high alert. After all, enemy knights could be hiding anywhere in the dense forest. But the only thing keeping his attention was the rhythmic sound of his and Snow's boots in perfect step with one another as they followed hand in hand behind the cart. That and the pounding of his heart within his chest. It was so strong he could feel it physically beating. Beating for the women walking beside him.

His wife.

As of only a few hours ago, his wife.

He couldn't stop thinking about it. It was not how he had planned to marry her, and certainly not how he had planned to spend the hours after the ceremony. The thought of it had him glancing at her again, and once again, being struck by her beauty.

His life was no longer recognizable to him. He had gone from a poor shepherd boy to a dragon-slaying fake prince. He was a sword-wielding leader in a war for two kingdoms, and now, a husband. Husband to a jewelry stealing bandit, who was actually a true princess. The daughter of a king and queen, raised in the luxury of a palace, and rightful heir and ruler of a kingdom. He should probably be disconcerted and full of anger by it all, but even the death of his mother can't persuade him to be sorrowful for the turn his life has taken. He is grieved for sure. He will miss his mother dearly. His gut churns with anguish that he was unable to protect her.. Still, he can regret nothing that has brought him to his true love. And Snow White is his true love, of that he has no doubt. He tightened his grip on her hand, unable to suppress a smile as she looked his way. David...Prince James…Charming. His name doesn't matter to him, as long as he is hers, and she is his.

Snow walked along the path next to her husband, an odd sort of giddiness bubbling inside of her. How strange it was to think of him as such. Not him personally, she loved her handsome and charming husband beyond measure. She had said yes to his proposal after all. There was just so much she had planned on doing first, unfinished business that still loomed before them and their happily ever after. First and foremost, they needed to take back the kingdoms and deal with her step-mother and King George. Then there would be decisions on how they were going to rule. Would they keep the two kingdoms separate, or unite them as one? Would they tell people who David really was, or keep up his charade as Prince James? Whose castle would they choose as their home? These unanswered questions should have meant the actual wedding was still a long time off, possibly even years. Plenty of time for her to get used to the idea.

Then his mother had been hit by an arrow and lay there dying. She had shocked herself when, without thinking, she blurted out the words, "yes, you will."

As a little girl she had once dreamed of being married, but over the years that dream had faded. She had learned quickly that royal marriages were more often about political and financial gain, or even convenience, than about love. There was no doubt her father's marriage to Regina had fit into that category. She wasn't sure about her own parents marriage. They had obviously made great efforts to protect her and her innocence, but her life alone in the forest had allowed time for introspection. With the mind of an adult who was now wiser in the ways of the world, she remembered things. Signs that their relationship was much more complicated than it had seemed on the surface to a young and idealistic, sheltered princess. That was when she had decided that marriage and a family wasn't for her. Her only goal in life became finding peace. She wanted to find a place where she wasn't in danger, where she didn't have to constantly be on the run, always afraid and looking over her shoulder. A Place where survival itself was not a daily struggle.

Then she got caught up in a net.

Now here she was, so dizzy with love that she had to concentrate to keep her feet walking when they felt like skipping. Her hand tingled where he touched it, and when he squeezed it and smiled at her that tingle surged through her body to awaken thoughts and feelings she had never had before. She remembered as a child when she would sneak out of her chambers and hide behind the tapestries to watch the balls. She would smirk and shake her head at the behavior of the women of the court as they flirted with handsome suitors. How silly they looked batting their eyelashes and gesturing with great exaggeration. Their high-pitched giggles were so piercing, she would have to cover her ears with her hands. Now she knew exactly how they felt. She wanted to flirt with him, tease him, laugh with him. She inadvertently chuckled out loud at the thought of her being like those women.

"What's so funny?" She was pulled from her thoughts by his voice.

"What?"

"You were laughing."

"Just thinking about how strange life is." She met his gaze with a sparkle in her eyes. "And how happy I am."

He smiled back at her. Her breath faltered slightly like it always did when he smiled at her. A small squeal escaped from her when he suddenly grabbed her around the waist and quickly pulled her from the road, bringing her a few steps into the forest. He backed her up against a tree and covered her mouth with his.

She melted into the kiss for just a moment before pushing him away.

"Charming, what are you doing?"

"Must I really explain it?" He said teasingly. "I thought it would be quite obvious, I'm kissing my wife."

"But Lancelot?" She protested.

"Will most assuredly understand if he notices our absence. Besides we'll catch up shortly."

He leaned back in and continued what he had started. This time there was no protest, as Snow reached her arms around his neck to pull him closer. The kiss was short-lived though, as they heard a familiar voice growl menacingly through the air.

"Where is she? What have you done with Snow White? I can smell her scent on you, tell me now."

Snow looked up in a panic. "It's Red. We have to stop her before she harms Lancelot."

"Her timing is certainly unfavorable." Charming remained where he was, reluctant to release Snow from his grip. "Promise me that we will pick this back up soon. We have some unfinished business that I am quite looking forward to."

Heat burned through her as they locked eyes. She felt the gentle tingle of his fingers as he traced them around the collar of her bodice. She swallowed and gave him a shy smile that he took to mean yes before making a move to leave his arms. She had taken only a few steps when she hesitated and turned back.

"Let's not say anything about the wedding. I don't want anyone to know just yet."

He was taken aback by her request. "Are you afraid they would not approve?"

"Not at all, I just think it would be best for now."

They could hear as things escalated between their friends, evident by the pleading in Lancelot's voice as he tried to explain their disappearance.

"Your princess and her prince were just here. I don't know where they have ventured off to, but I have not harmed them, I swear. I have been trying to help them."

"Do not lie to me, leviathan. I know who you are, and whose side you are on. I will not hesitate to kill you."

There was no time to talk further. She allowed her hand to linger on the scar on his chin, lightly caressing it, before running to intervene before Red turned wolf on them. Charming hesitated only a second before chasing after her.

Snow rushed through the trees. "Red, stop. He's telling the truth."

"Snow!" Red filled with relief at the sight of her friend, but she did not fully release her hold on Lancelot's neck.

"Red meet Lancelot. You can trust him."

"Lancelot? Shouldn't he be in Camelot? How do you know you can trust him?"

Charming emerged from the woods to stand next to his wife.

"It's true. He protected Snow from King George, and brought her safely to find me."

Red was still not fully convinced. "Where were you two just now?"

"In the forest." Charming answered.

"Why?"

"We thought we heard something."

"If you trust him so much, why didn't you tell Lancelot before you went traipsing off to investigate suspicious noises?"

Charming shifted his feet and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, as he tried to think of something to say. Snow jumped in before Charming gave them away.

"There was no need to alert him, it turned out to be just a rabbit. The more important question is why are you here?"

"Looking for you." Red looked pointedly at Lancelot before finally releasing him. "We were worried something might have happened to you."

"I assume then the skirmish is over?" Snow inquired.

"For now. King George's army retreated when their new General here," Red tilted her head in Lancelot's direction, "went missing in the middle of the battle. They have made camp just a few miles from here. We assume that they are merely trying to regroup before they attack again. I'm here to find out what you want to do. Our forces were hit hard, I'm not sure we will last long if they decide to attack again quickly."

"How many did we lose?"

Snow's voice betrayed the emotional toll of her question. She knew as a queen it was her duty to show strength, but she struggled to remain aloof when people were dying. Charming stepped up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, knowing that any number of casualties was too much for her. As much as Charming tried to encourage her she was extremely burdened by the knowledge that this war was her fault. It was only the Queen's cruelty to her subjects, that kept Snow in the fight. The reality was that these men and their families were likely to die anyway, from hardship, disease, and starvation under Regina's rule, and King George's as well. There best chance was to fight, but that did little to assuage Snow's guilt.

"We estimate we lost around two hundred. Their losses were greater, but we had so few men to start with, and most of those are farmers and merchants. Good men to be sure, but not battle hardy. The King has five men for every one of ours, and that doesn't count the Queen Regina's forces. Snow, how can we win this war with such a small army, especially one that is untrained?"

Charming felt Snow shudder as Red relayed the situation. He tightened his grip on her, and she leaned into him for support. Red anxiously awaited direction. When Snow did not immediately respond, he spoke up himself.

"We cannot lose hope. Lancelot, you must know what King George is planning and where the factions of his armies are. Will you help us devise a battle plan?"

"I'm afraid that Red may be right about your chances, but I will do what I can."

"Then we must hurry and meet up with the others. Red, you run ahead and let them know that we are coming. Tell them to move north, and make camp near the mouth of the creek. We will meet with the war council as soon as we arrive to discuss our options."

Red hugged Snow, and nodded approvingly at Charming before disappearing quickly into the forest. Moments after her departure, they heard the familiar sound of a wolf howl, already a distance away.

The Prince asked Lancelot to water the horses before they continued on their journey. Then he turned to his wife and hugged her close.

"It's going to be okay, Snow."

"Is it? You heard Red and Lancelot. We can't win this war. We don't have enough men to defeat even George's army, much less Regina's."

"You must not give up hope. That is the one advantage that we have in this war. Every one of our soldiers, untrained or not, is worth more than one of King George's because of what they are fighting for. They aren't just fighting for you or me, Snow. They are fighting for hope, for a future for their families. We can give them that."

Tears filled her eyes, and her heart swelled with pride as she took in her husband's words. He was so earnest, so full of faith. He was going to be an honorable king someday.

"With you by my side, how can I not have faith. We will take back these kingdoms, and when we do we will honor the sacrifices our people have made. We will rule justly, with goodness and fairness."

Charming leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Yes, my darling, we will. I'll go help Lancelot so that we can be on our way."


	2. Battle Plans

**Battle Plans**

Hues of a pink and gold sunset were beginning to wash across the blue sky as Snow, Charming, and Lancelot finally made their way into the camp. Men were scattered about, working at various tasks. Some were cleaning and sharpening their weapons in preparation of what was to come. Others were feeding and watering the animals. They had only a few tents, and even fewer bedrolls, so many were piling together leaves and moss in hopes of creating a more comfortable place to sleep. Their effort did little in the way of actual comfort, but it kept the men busy. A small number sat near campfires passing around flasks filled with spirits meant to free their thoughts from comrades lost, and the likelihood that they might soon join them.

Charming straightened his posture. He placed one hand on the hilt of his sword, and clasped her hand in the other.

"We must not look defeated, Snow. We must give them hope."

Snow made eye contact, and gave nods of encouragement to as many as she could as they passed through the camp on their way to the marquee tent where the war council met. As they approached the tent, two men who were stationed as guards pulled back the flap and announced their arrival.

Red and Granny sat on makeshift benches in the corner. Grumpy and Doc were in a group conversing with 2 knights from George's Kingdom. One of them, Claude, had been a member of the group on the quest to kill the dragon for King Midas. He was one of the few that knew David was not really Prince James. David had pulled him from the dragon, saving his life. He learned that day that this man was a hero, worthy of the title of Prince, and the crown that went with it. He had pledged his loyalty to David and had encouraged several of his friends, including his companion here, Bryant, to leave the service of King George and join with Snow White and Prince James in their bid for the kingdom.

Everyone came to attention as they entered the tent, eyeing the three of them with uncertainty. Grumpy looked even grumpier than normal. Snow knew that they were suspicious of Lancelot and his motives. She quickly made introductions, along with an abbreviated account of Lancelot's actions in saving her and his willingness to help.

Granny stood and approached Snow. "You must be tired and hungry." She pointed to a table laid out with food. "We have prepared a small meal. Why don't you take rest and eat, our business can wait."

Prince James spoke up, "Thank you, but I am sure that everyone here is tired as well. The sooner we begin, the sooner we can all break for the evening. We will take sustenance while we talk, if that's okay with Snow."

Snow nodded her approval and the group gathered around the table where a crude map of the area had been drawn out. Prince James took charge of the meeting. Pointing to a spot on the map, he addressed Red.

"Is this where you said that the army had retreated to?"

"I guess you didn't yet hear the terrible news," Grumpy piped up. "The scouts we left behind to keep an eye on the movements of the guard were discovered. They were unarmed and defrocked and then sent back here with a message. We have three days in which to surrender or face the whole of their army."

"To make matters worse the battalion has moved, " Red added. "We are no longer aware of their position."

"Surely we can track them?"

"Yes," Red agreed, "but in three days time? We need a plan before then."

"This was but a small fraction of George's army," the knight known as Claude interrupted. "Tracking them will not tell us where the rest of their forces are located."

Lancelot leaned in to the map. "I can help with that. I am sure that this group has gone to rejoin the others in keeping with their original battle plan. The only purpose of this minor squabble was to try and separate the Prince and Princess so the King's forces could capture Snow White."

"That minor squabble as you call it cost us almost two hundred lives," Grumpy felt compelled to point out. "Now you say it wasn't even part of the larger battle plan. It seems we are doomed."

"We have an advantage this time. I know the plan." Lancelot pointed out spots on the map. "He has split his army into three groups. The archers and a small number of foot soldiers are settled in here to the left of us, at the top of this Hill. The largest portion of his guard, including his most adept knights, are stationed at the southernmost end of the valley. The cavalry is stationed along the outer rim of the valley. The plan is for the battalion on the hill to attack first and push you across the valley towards the awaiting knights. Once the second battalion has engaged you, the cavalry will gallop in quickly to surround and trap you. With your numbers, the battle at this point would be over in mere minutes, the lot of you dead."

"Thanks for the assurance of your words there, Leviathan," Grumpy stated, unable to hide his sarcasm.

"Grumpy," Snow admonished with a look of warning.

"The name is Lancelot, dwarf, and I'm just being truthful about your situation."

Prince James saw Grumpy reach for his axe and stepped in to direct them back to the matter at hand.

"We won't sit here and wait to be attacked. What do you see as our options, Lancelot?"

"It is right to take the offensive. We should split our forces send them out to attack the front two battalions."

The knight known as Bryant spoke out for the first time. "I don't think splitting our forces is a good idea, there are not enough of us as is. No way can such a small number take on archers and men on horseback, not to mention that they have the high ground on us."

Prince James placed his hand on his chin. "That may be, but if we don't take them out together we leave one free to come to the other's aide. We would be fighting the same number either way."

"I agree," said Lancelot. "We need to maintain the element of surprise. Splitting up for a joint attack is the only way."

"We need more than just surprise. We need something that would force them from the high ground, level the battle field so to speak.

"Bryant is right," Claude stated. "Surprise will only last a moment, and they not only out-man us, but their weapons are superior. My suggestion is to use oil soaked rags to make firebombs. We could build a simple catapult to launch them into their midst. It will create chaos and confusion, especially with the horses."

"Yes, and if we are lucky the explosion of flames will take out a good many of their forces, making the battle over in mere minutes, the lot of them dead." Grumpy added smugly.

"No." Snow cried out in protest.

Charming looked at her in confusion. "Snow, the plan is a good one."

"Surely there is a better plan. One that would not cause so much loss of life."

Claude scoffed at her. "I'm sorry Milady, but this is war. Loss of life is unpleasant, but necessary. If you don't have the stomach for it, Princess, maybe you shouldn't be here."

Snow placed her hands on the table and leaned forward into Claude's space. She deepened her voice, speaking with queenly authority as she answered, leaving no doubt who was in charge.

"It's true I do not have the stomach for it as you say. Taking lives makes me sick. It is never the decision I want to make. Yet I have done so, and I have ordered others to do so. Be assured, I will not hesitate to do so again, if it is absolutely necessary. I am simply asking, is it necessary, or is there another way?"

Charming placed his hand over hers to calm her. "Snow is right. Let's at least discuss other possible options before making a decision. Could we use smoke instead of fire?

Claude held tight to his original opinion. "That might work to create confusion and force them to leave the safety of the high ground, but the effects would be short-lived. We are still outnumbered. We would still be vulnerable to their retaliation."

Red joined the discussion for the first time. "I am in agreement with Claude. Sorry Snow, but I think attacking with fire gives us a much better chance."

"In Camelot we have a substance similar to smoke the smell of which can knock a person out for a short time. It might be possible to release such a thing over the battalions."

Claude scoffed at the idea. "And if we even had access to such a substance, what would we do after we knocked them out? We don't have dungeons in which to hold prisoners, nor the extra men to act as guards."

"What if they weren't prisoners?" Snow inquired. "What if we proposed to them the option of joining with us? Give them a choice in where their loyalty's lie."

"And what makes you think they would choose you?"

"You did for one. King George and Queen Regina are both rulers who are only interested in their own power and prosperity. They rule with cruelty. I can promise them a kingdom that seeks the good of all. Prince James and I will give our people a voice. "

Claude laughed out loud. Grumpy brought his axe up as if he might take a swing at the knight. How dare you laugh at the Princess. Claude held his hand up in a show of surrender, but the humor did not leave his face.

"Down dwarf. I meant no malice towards the lady." He turned to Snow White and took up her hand. "I've heard it said that you were the fairest of them all, and I always thought it was simply a reference to your physical beauty. While it is certainly true that you are a vision of loveliness, I see now that it is the fairness of mind that is your true beauty." Claude bowed, and kissed the hand he held. "I can only hope it does not one day become your downfall."

Charming threw a threatening glance Claude's way and put his hand protectively on Snow's back He wasn't sure whether Claude's words made him defensive or jealous, but he had to bite his tongue at the desire to let him, and everyone there, know that Snow was his wife. His hand gripped the hilt of his sword.

"It will not be her downfall. I will not let it. I will always protect her."

Charming might have actually unsheathed his weapon had Snow not placed her hand gently on his arm. She raised her eyebrows at him in warning, but underneath her expression was a mixture of pride and amusement. He calmed as she addressed the group.

"Let us get back to the matter at hand. Has anyone besides Lancelot heard of such material?"

"There is a rare poppy that can be crushed to make a sleeping powder," Granny said from her spot in the corner, where she sat knitting. "But you would need an awful lot of poppies to put a whole army to sleep, and as far as I know, they only grow deep in the forest of Snow's Kingdom."

Smiling and excited, Happy stepped forward to say something, but Grumpy pushed him back, shaking his head no. Snow watched the exchange with interest.

"Grumpy, what do you know?"

"Nothing."

"You wouldn't lie to me, would you, Grumpy?"

Grumpy frowned, "The dwarves of old told tales of vivid yellow rocks that glow with a strange magic. When crushed, they release their magic and render the victims unconscious."

"Where can we find these rocks?" asked Prince James

"Nowhere you want to go, trust me. They are said to be buried deep in the lost tunnels of the dwarf mines. So deep that no creature can live there, no creature except one."

Snow rolled her eyes at Grumpy. "And which creature is that pray tell?"

"Those who claim to have seen it, say it is like no known animal. It is rumored to be a dwarf who got lost in the deep of the mines. Afraid of what dangers may lurk in the depths of the earth his dwarf brothers never went in search of him. In order to stay alive was forced to eat the remains of dead bats that had ingested the yellow poison in the rocks. After a time the dwarf began to morph into the creatures he had been consuming, changed by the very magic that had killed them. He sprouted wings like a bat, and his hands and feet grew long claws strong enough to rip a man to shreds. His eyes glow yellow with magic, giving him the ability to see even in the pitch black of the caverns. He stays hidden during daylight hours, but ventures out at night seeking his revenge on his brothers for leaving him there."

Snow crossed her arms, unimpressed with Grumpy's story. "Can you and Doc lead us to these rocks?"

"Do you really want to take a chance of running into such a thing?"

"You said yourself no one has even seen this creature. I doubt it even exists."

"I can lead you to the entrance of the caverns, but no living dwarf goes that deep into the ground."

"Fine, You lead us there, Charming and I will take care of the rest. We have only two days to get the rocks and return. We shall leave at first light." Snow turned to Lancelot and the other two knights. "I am leaving Red in charge here. You three tell her what preparations need to be made so we are ready when we return."

Charming rolled up the map. "You are all dismissed. Let's get some rest. Spread the word among the men to be ready to move in three days time."

Everyone left the tent, but Snow, Charming, Red, and Lancelot.

Red clasped her cape firmly around her neck before addressing her friend. "Come Snow, let's get you settled. Granny and I have already set you up a spot in the tent with us." She then turned to Lancelot, "I am afraid sleeping quarters for our men are limited. You will have to share this tent with Prince James."

Lancelot bowed and bid goodnight to the ladies. Snow remained quiet, giving Charming a look of apology. He could only watch as his wife was pulled away by Red. David sighed as he sat down on a nearby stool.

"Is everything okay? Lancelot questioned.

"No offense, but you are not who I imagined I'd be sharing a tent with on my wedding night."

"No I suppose not." Lancelot reached down into his boot and pulled out a silver flask. Popping the lid off he handed it to the Prince. "Do you not plan on announcing your marriage?"

James took the flask and took a rather large swig. "I'm not sure what the plan is really. I only know, Snow does not wish to tell people right away. We haven't gotten a chance to converse about it." James took another drink from the flask before handing it back to Lancelot. "Thank you, for the drink. I don't think I will be able to sleep just yet. I'm going to take a walk around the camp."

Lancelot raised his eyes knowingly. "May I suggest you be careful. I fear the wolf will be quite protective of her princess if she were to find you sneaking around."

"Indeed," Charming laughed as he exited the tent.

The camp was mostly quiet as the men settled in for the night. There were four men stationed along the perimeter keeping watch, and a few seated around the campfire, talking quietly. Everyone else appeared to be sleeping, or at least trying to. He stopped briefly outside Snow's tent, but he could hear no sound from within. Thinking she must be asleep he continued on. He had not gone far when a small bird flew right past his ear, and then circled around the other side flying circles around his head before landing on the ground in front of him.

"What is it little guy? Do you have a message for me?"

The bird took a few steps in the opposite direction, then stopped and looked back with an expression that seemed to say, are you coming? David marveled at the small creature's efforts to communicate.

"Would you like me to follow you? Is that it?"

He took a few tentative steps toward the bird. The bird, apparently satisfied that he had managed to get his message across, took to the air again, flying just in front of David, and at eye level. David followed quickly hopeful this little guy would lead him to his beloved.

David followed the bird the best he could through the forest, thankful that there was a full moon giving off enough light for him to keep the bird in his sights. Before long, he found himself at the bank of a small lake. The bird landed on the lowest branch of a nearby tree and gave a small tweet, before flying upwards and disappearing among the thick and twisted branches of the treetops.

David stood there for a moment in confusion debating whether he should begin the trek back to camp when he heard movement from the middle of the lake. Turning in the direction of the sound he saw Snow slowly rising from the water as circled ripples radiated out. The moonlight reflected like glitter off the droplets of water that danced on her skin. He forced himself to avert his eyes, when he realized that she was wearing only her undergarments. The thin white material, which was wet and clinging to her body, left little to the imagination.

"Hello, Charming."

Shocked by her boldness, David remained frozen in place as Snow moved closer to him. She reached out and placed her hand on his chest and stepped in to kiss him.

David pulled back from her kiss and grabbed the wrist of the hand that was touching his chest. "Snow, we need to talk."

She knew exactly what he wanted to talk about, but she wasn't quite ready to have that conversation yet. David wouldn't understand why she wanted to keep their nuptials a secret. It was bad enough that they were engaged, but if Regina found out that they were already married, that Snow had found the happiness that Regina had lost, she would never let David live. Regina had made that mistake once, and Snow was awakened from her sleeping curse because of it. Snow was even considering the idea of spreading a rumor that they had split up to keep the queen from going after him.

Snow shook those thoughts from her head and tried to concentrate on tonight's plan, assuring her husband of her love. She gave him her most alluring smile. "So Let's talk then. Why don't you tell me again about the Siren you encountered at Lake Nostos?" She took his hands in hers and began to lead him deeper into the water. "Tell me how she lured you into the water?"

"Snow, I know you are merely trying to distract me and it's not going to work."

"Do you not want this Charming?"

"You cannot even begin to know how desperately I want this," Charming practically growled at her, as he pulled just a little bit closer to her.

"Well we are husband and wife now."

"Except for the fact that you insist on not telling anyone. It doesn't make sense Snow, unless maybe you're having second thoughts. I would understand. My mother was dying and you were just trying make her-"

Charming's words were lost in Snow's mouth as she curled her hand around his neck and pulled him forcefully to her.

"Don't . Ever. Think. That."

Snow pleaded, kissing him between each word. She touched her forehead to his, locking onto his eyes. Her fingers pressed into his neck, her body pulsed with rapid breaths, as she held him there.

"Snow."

She gave him no opportunity to talk, instead pressing in to kiss him again. She allowed her body to relax as the kiss became slower, deeper, more insistent.

"Does that feel like I regret being married to you?"

"I think you're a more of a siren than the actual siren. My princess, bandit, siren. My wife."

She smiled at David, her eyes alight with the truth of her love for him. The moonbeams reflecting off the water created patterns on her pale skin. He traced the patterns across her collarbone and down her shoulder. When he heard her whispered hum at his movements, he was done resisting. His lips moved to connect with the silky skin of her neck, but just before they found their mark he heard the distinctive sound of a branch cracking.

"Snow. Snow White where are you?" Red's voice called out in an insistent whisper from just inside the tree-line near the shore.

Instead of the sweet taste of Snow's skin, David found himself choking on lake water as a panicked Snow pushed him under. David flailed for a moment and tried to surface before coming to the realization that Snow was in fact holding him under the water. He grasped onto her legs and tried to remain as still as possible, hoping that she would get rid of Red quickly.

Red came through the trees, as Snow made a spectacle of splashing around trying to cover for David. "Snow, what in the world are you doing out here?"

"I'm bathing, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"Alone and in the middle of the night?"

"Yes."

"Well you shouldn't be. It's not safe. You should have asked me or Granny to go with you."

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. You forget how long I spent by myself in these woods."

About the time that Snow said those words, she felt David release her leg and felt a whoosh of water around her as he swam away from her underwater. She knew he must be running out of air. She had to do something. Snow began jumping around and splashing as she moved in the opposite direction that Charming had been swimming hoping to keep Red's attention focused on her and give him time to get out of the water and hide.

"Snow, stop it. What in the world are you doing? You know the Queen's soldiers are always out patrolling."

Snow continued splashing and making noise. "Let them come. I'm tired of always having to be quiet and on alert. It's been a long several days. I'm worn out and I'm filthy. I should be able to take a bath if I want."

"Snow you're going to wake up the whole camp. Do you want them all coming out here to see what the ruckus is about? To see their princess wearing only her underclothes?"

"I don't care."

"Well, I'm sure your charming prince would care. Please Snow, stop acting foolish and get out of the water."

Snow was certain Charming must have gotten away by now. "Fine, I was done anyway."

Red placed Snow's cape over her shoulders after she had exited from the water. She then gathered up her friend's clothing while Snow put on her boots. Just before the two of them crossed into the forest, Red stopped and turned around back toward the Lake.

"You know I can smell you out there, _Charming._ We are leaving, so you can come out from hiding, that is if you didn't drown. And just so you know, fiance or not, if I catch you being untoward with my princess again, I will be forced to drown you myself."

David twinged from his spot on the opposite shore where he had surfaced. Snow tried to look guilty as she bit her lip to keep from laughing. Reluctantly she followed Red back to camp. Having a best friend who was a wolf was going to require her and Charming to be more shrewd if they were ever going to consummate their vows.


	3. Sand and Strife

**Sand and Strife**

Red watched as Snow shoved the last few things into her pack in preparation to leave on the quest to find the magic sleeping powder.

"I should be going with you."

"I know how much you want to, but I need you here. The men do not yet fully trust Lancelot. They will look to you as their leader."

"But I should be there to protect you."

Snow took her friends hands in hers. "Please, Red. I need someone I trust here. I will have Charming and the dwarfs with me. Besides, you know that I am more than capable of taking care of myself."

As if to reassure Red of her capabilities, Snow opened the trunk where she kept her weapons. She placed a small knife in each of her her boots. One was thin and straight, designed for accuracy in throwing. The other was a little larger with a sturdy grip, and better suited to hand to hand combat if an enemy managed to get that close. Next, she picked up her bow and checked the tension on the string before strapping it on her back. Satisfied that her weapons were in order, she stood up just as Prince James came into the tent. He looked down and blushed at Red's knowing glare. Relieved when she said nothing, he addressed Snow.

"We are ready whenever you are my darling."

"I'm ready." Snow hugged Red. "Don't worry. I will be back in two days time."

It was almost a full days journey to the mouth of the dwarf mines. Charming tried many times to get Snow alone, still wanting to discuss her insistence on keeping their marriage quiet. He became increasingly frustrated in his efforts as Grumpy and Doc stuck to her like glue. Even when he simply tried to walk next to her, Grumpy would somehow manage to insert himself between them. Snow seemed to be oblivious to the increased tension between himself and the dwarfs. Her seeming disregard for his efforts only frustrated him further. By the time that they got to their destination he had lapsed into a brooding silence.

Grumpy dropped his knapsack in a clearing near the mine entrance. "Dark is quickly approaching. We should camp here for the night and make our way into the mines in the morning."

Charming grumbled, "What does it matter if it gets dark? Isn't it dark inside the mines anyway? I think we should keep going so we can make it back as soon as possible."

"It is better to be well rested when you enter the mines. Surely you can see that Snow is tired?"

Charming folded his arms and jutted his chin forward. "I think I know Snow better than you, after all she is my...fiance."

He had almost said wife. His chest was bursting with the desire to shout it out. For a second he wished he had, until he looked at the panicked face of his love. He was disappointed with himself for almost blurting out the truth. He wanted to trust she had a good reason for the secrecy, but his heart still hurt over it.

"I'm going to go look for some wood to start a campfire."

Snow moved to follow him. "Wait, I'll go with you."

His relief at her declaration was short lived as Doc stepped forward. "Snow, surely the prince can manage to collect wood on his own. I think we would be much better served if you took your bow and went in search of food before it gets too dark."

Snow hesitated a moment before nodding at Doc. "You're right. I shall see what I can find."

Their mission needed to be their top priority right now. Too many lives were depending on their successful return. Her face softened with love and regret as she gave Charming a last look before she turned and headed in the opposite direction. He watched her walk away. He understood, but he was still disappointed. Fate, it seemed, was always playing against them. They had been fighting to be together since they met. Surely true love wasn't supposed to be this hard. With a sigh, he turned his attention to finding firewood.

Grumpy and Doc set up camp while waiting for the two to return. It didn't take David long and they had a nice fire going. The stew pot ready when Snow arrived back holding up a pheasant. The evening meal was a quiet affair as the weariness of the long day set in. They talked briefly about the plan for the following day and what Snow and Charming could expect to encounter as they were lowered into the caverns below the mine shafts. Afterward, the dwarfs moved to the opposite side of the camp to enjoy their pipe tobacco. Charming took the opportunity to place his arm around Snow's shoulders. She melted into him taking in his masculine scent. The mixture of pine, campfire smoke, and musk was soothing to Snow. Charming closed his eyes and held her closer as he felt the tension leave her body. He chose not to break the tranquility of the moment by bringing up the marriage issue. They were both on the edge of slumber when they were disturbed by Grumpy clearing his throat.

"We should retire for the evening so we can get an early start in the morning."

With great reluctance, Snow peeled herself from the arms of her love. She withdrew to the only tent. The men each found a spot on the ground. Sleep eluded Charming as his mind wrestled with thoughts about the dangers ahead, his future with Snow, and all the people depending on him, a mere shepherd. He fought to hold onto his faith, but as sleep finally came, dreams overtook him, and faith slipped through his fingers.

_He was at the farm talking to his mother when thought he heard the faintest of sounds. He cocked his head and raised his hand, signaling his mother to silence. _

"_Get in the house and stay there."_

_His sword ripped from its scabbard just as he was surrounded by men. The one in front shot his crossbow. David ducked and rolled just in time. The arrow flew past him to strike the chest of a second knight on horseback behind him. Coming out of his roll in one swift move, he grabbed and raised the arms of the knight to his left splitting open their mid-section with a slice of his sword. Turning to his right, he parried with the enemy there, while managing to kick away another attacker from behind. A well-placed elbow to the head gave David space to twist and knock the two attackers into each other. He vaulted onto a nearby wagon just as more foes entered the fray. The height advantage allowed him to easily eliminate out the last three knights. _

_Silence descended as the skirmish ended. Relief flowed through David._

_Then he heard it._

"_Son?"_

_He ran._

_Those few short strides were the longest of his life as he sprinted to her stumbling form. He made it to her just as her knees buckled and her body twisted into his arms. He took her gently to the ground, bile rising at the sight of an arrow protruding from his mother__'s chest. Before he could figure out what to do, he felt her weight lift from his arms as the body of his mother disappeared in a curling, crimson smoke. Cruel laughter sent a shiver through his body. He looked up to see the Evil Queen standing there. The taunting sound issued from her mouth as she stood with her hand on her hip. Her ridiculous black dress so tight that her body heaved with each breath. The skirt billowed out from her hips in layers of material so that she appeared to glide across the ground as she moved towards him._

_David shot up to confront her. __"What have you done?"_

"_I had nothing to do with this. This is what happens when a shepherd boy tries to play Prince."_

_A cry of grief mixed with rage erupted from David__'s mouth as he rushed the Queen intent on inflicting harm. He was tossed back with a magical flick of her wrist. Not giving up, he jumped back into a fighting stance, but he had no time to attack before the branches from the tree above him came to life. The bark slithered around his torso and his arms, lifting him up so he dangled in the air. As he fought to break free, a tiny tendril came and wrapped itself around his neck. Veins bulged from his forehead. The only air he could get came in short, swift, snorts. _

"_So brave…yet you failed to save your mother from a handful of knights. Are you still foolish enough to believe you will be able to save Snow White from me?"_

_The Queen raised her hand and David felt the branches tighten, restricting the flow of air from his throat. No longer able to breathe, he kicked and thrashed with all his might. The Queen laughed as his efforts did nothing. He was powerless against her magic. Powerless to save himself or his love._

A strange gurgling awoke Snow from her slumber. Still groggy, she emerged from her tent seeking the cause of the sound. Her pulse quickened when she realized it was coming from David.

"Charming!"

She took off across the camp, giving no mind to her bare feet. She stumbled to a stop when a strange, sand colored creature lifted up from her beloveds chest to face her. The head and neck danced like a cobra, but this was no snake. At least 10 arms reached out from it's underbelly, each with three blades that spun in a circle. The creature made no noise, even as it unhinged it's jaw to bare it's teeth at her. She screamed when a burst of sand shot forth from it's mouth. The grains felt like needles as it pelted her. To Snow's good fortune…and Charming's… her scream roused Grumpy.

"What's going on here?"

The barrage of sand needles stopped as the creature's head swiveled sharply toward Grumpy. Snow took full advantage of the opportunity. She leapt up and grabbed a small branch on the tree above her, snapping it off. Her feet hit the ground just as the creature returned its attention to her, its mouth gaping. She threw the branch like a javelin, hitting the animal in the throat. Charming woke up and the monster exploded around her in a swirling cyclone of sand. When she at last felt safe to open her eyes the creature was gone. Snow fell to her knees near Charming, checking for signs he was okay. He sat up, coughing and choking for air. Tears of relief overwhelmed Snow, as she watched him take in deep breaths of air.

"What happened Charming? What was that thing?"

"What are you talking about? What thing?" He questioned, not realizing he'd actually been attacked. He thought it had all been a dream.

"That sand monster that almost killed you."

Grumpy moved in closer to join the conversation. "He didn't see it. He was trapped in the dream that brought it."

Snow rose to her feet, dusting off the layer of sand that was covering her. "What do you mean the dream that brought it?"

"That was a sand demon. They are a creation of the sandman, his pets. He sends them out when a person's fears are so powerful that they cause dreams where their fears come to life. These beings feed off that fear, stealing it from the victims breath. If the dream lasts too long, the person can actually die from breathing in sand particles which fill up their lungs, causing them to asphyxiate."

"I thought the sandman brought good dreams to children."

"That's the story they tell to try and keep children from being afraid to fall asleep."

Snow reached for Charming's hand, caressing the top of it with her thumb. "What did you dream about? Is something frightening you?"

"I'm sure that Grumpy is over-exaggerating, as usual. I didn't have any dreams." He stood and kissed Snow lightly on the cheek before busying himself with cleaning away the sand that had accumulated.

"I saw the sand demon. It was exactly as Grumpy said. He was hovering over you. "

Grumpy ran his hand along his beard, as he eyed the prince. "Only dreams with the strongest of fears can call forth the sand demon."

"Well, if I had a dream I certainly don't remember it." Charming picked up the cape he had been using as ground cover. "I'm going to go shake this out. Then I suggest that we pack up and get on our way. It's almost morning anyway, so I doubt we would get much more sleep tonight." He turned and walked into the wooded area behind Snow's tent. Worried, she started to follow him, but Grumpy grabbed her arm before she could.

"Your Prince needs to face his fear or he's going to put us all in danger, sister."

"Charming is the bravest man I know."

"And yet that critter chose to steal his breath over any of ours."

Doc, who had remained quiet up until now stepped forward. He removed his glasses and cleaned them on his tunic before he placed them back atop his nose. "You know, the bravest men are often those with the strongest fears."

"He's _our prince_, and he has always shown fierce courage and unshakable faith. He has saved us multiple times and I won't let you disparage him." Snow turned to follow Charming. She found him leaning on a tree just a few feet into the woods.

"Hey."

"Hey." He looked her way briefly, before staring back down at his boots.

Awkward silence descended upon them. She studied him, trying to read his face

"It's okay to be scared."

"Snow, I'm not-"

"Do you think I'm not scared too? I'm scared the evil queen's magic makes her invincible. I'm scared that I've led these people down a road that will bring their death. I'm scared that you and I will never have the family that we dream of."

Charming yanked her into his arms, crushing her against him. "We will have that family Snow, I promise you."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"Snow look at me." He loosened his hold so she could meet his gaze. "I love you. I will never stop fighting for you, for us, for this kingdom. Fear is powerful, but you know how you defeat it? With hope…with love…and nobody has more of that than you and I."

Snow wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down, kissing him soundly. Oh, how she loved this man. Her valiant prince.

Charming took her by the hand. "It's almost morning. Let's go tell the dwarves it's time to pack up and head for the mines.

Snow nodded, confident that whatever those caverns might hold, together she and Charming could conquer it.


	4. The Caverns

**The Caverns**

David crouched beside the black hole and dropped the stone. It was almost three seconds before he heard the clunk as it hit the bottom. Standing up, he looked worriedly at Snow.

"It's over 100 feet deep. I think you should stay here with the dwarfs and I should go alone."

"Charming, I scaled a castle wall to rescue you. I can do this."

"It's too perilous. The rope we have won't reach the bottom; we will have to drop about 12 feet."

"Then you'll go first so you can catch me."

A stand-off ensued, his I'm-not-letting-you-put-yourself-in-danger look matched by her just-try-and-stop-me one. He shook his head and backed down, bopping her on the nose with his finger.

"What am I ever going to do with you?"

Grumpy piped up, "Nothing you can do with that one, Sire, trust me. She's as stubborn as all get out."

"Humpf," Snow glared at Grumpy, hands on her hips.

"Just telling it like it is, sister."

Prince James brought his hand up to his mouth trying to stifle laughter. Snow punched him on the shoulder.

"Ouch." He rubbed the spot where her fist had landed. "I didn't say it, why did you hit me?"

"Oh, did I hurt the big strong Prince?"

"You did. I think it's going to require treatment." His grin gave away exactly what he was thinking.

Snow played along, a teasing lilt to her voice. "Oh yeah? What kind of treatment do you think is required?"

"A kiss might make it better."

"Well, since I don't want your injury to keep you from catching me at the bottom of the hole, I guess I'll have to try." Snow lifted her chin and lightly pecked his lips. "All better?"

"I'm afraid the damage is going to require more extensive treatment."

Snow did not protest as he grabbed her waist and pulled her in for a heated kiss. Grumpy groaned at their behavior as he and Doc worked to secure the rope to a nearby boulder.

Charming parted his lips from hers, but kept his hand gently caressing her earlobe. "You never have to worry, Snow. I will always catch you."

Grumpy cleared his throat, "If you two are through flirting, the rope is secure."

Doc dropped a lit torch down into the pit so that they would have a source of light when they got to the bottom. David took his gloves from where they had been folded over his belt, and motioned Snow to do the same. Once he had them on, he grasped the rope tightly in his hand. Using his legs as leverage against the wall, he slowly lowered himself into the ominous blackness. When he reached the end of the rope, he let go. The fall jarred his bones as he connected with the stone floor. He picked up the torch and swung it from side to side across his body to signal that he had reached the ground and Snow could begin her descent. He could barely see the orange dot of the glowing torch Grumpy held high above him. Straining his eyes, he saw a glint of white as Snow position herself on the rope. She was only visible for a few short moments before being swallowed by the darkness of the cavern.

Charming kept his eyes glued to where he could just make out the last few yards of the rope above him, waiting for Snow to appear. He was appeased by the jerking and swaying of the rope that she was still making her way down. Relief filled him when the heel of her boot finally appeared above him.

"Snow, I can see you. You're doing great. Just be careful, you're nearing the end of the rope.

He moved to stand directly under the rope. That's when he heard the swishing of wings from behind him. He turned and saw a shadowed figure and two glowing eyes above him. He thrust the torch overhead, but the human-sized bat looking animal was too high for him to reach. Startled by the commotion behind her, Snow's feet slipped from the wall leaving her precariously hanging.

"Snow, drop now. I'm right here to catch you."

With complete trust in him, she released the rope. Her body tumbled and twisted through the air, as her insides did the same. She felt the contents of her stomach making their way up her throat. She closed her eyes and prayed she would soon feel the safety of Charming's arms under her. Her body was jerked up suddenly. She never saw it coming as the dwarf-bat, or whatever it was, enclosed her body in the claws of its feet. Her first view of the creature was of the underside of its leather-like wing.

"Noooo!"

Her husband's anguished cry was followed by the whoosh of his sword zipping through the air as he flung it at the thing carrying her away from him. The clanging sound of metal crashing against the rock wall signaled that the weapon missed its mark as the bat tilted to the left and ducked at top speed through a nearby tunnel. Snow twisted and turned her body trying to pry the claws from around her waist to no avail. Her name echoed over and over through the tunnel. She tried to answer back and give him something to follow. His voice grew fainter as the creature continued its flight, until she could no longer hear it. She grew increasingly disoriented as she was carried deeper and deeper into the underground labyrinth.

She hit the ground when the flying villain slowed and released her from its claws. Glowing, yellow eyes circled around before landing just in front of her. She pulled a dagger from her boot and held it up over her head, ready to fight. A puff of crimson smoke filled the air and when it had dissipated it was another creature left standing in front of her.

"Rumplestiltskin"

"Snow White. You're awake from your little nap I see," he said with a flourish. "True loves kiss has worked it's magic again."

"What do you want?"

"Let's talk about your charming _husband_, shall we?"

Her stomach twisted at the imp's words. "Charming and I…we're not…he's not..."

"No use lying to me, Dearie. He _is _your husband. For just how long remains to be seen."

"You can't keep me from him. He will find me."

"Yes, Yes, he will always find you. True love is powerful that way. Unfortunately for you, Regina now understands just exactly how powerful it is."

"And we will defeat her because of it."

"Will you now? You better hope so, because when Charming awoke you from that sleeping curse, he signed his own death warrant. The queen will never let him live knowing he has the power to break any curse she puts on you."

"I won't let her near him."

"Ah well, you're doing a wonderful job thus far."

"What do you mean?"

"That little episode last night, the Queen herself was inside your Charming's mind, preying on his deepest fears. Surely I don't have to explain to you how real a dream can be. She called that sand dragon forth to kill him, and it very nearly worked.

"The fact that you know about it leads me to believe maybe you had something to do with it."

"I know what I need to know. And now you know what you need to know."

"And you're telling me this because?"

"I thought you might want my help."

"You're help always comes with a price, one I'm no longer willing to pay for."

"Suit yourself. Maybe one day something might change your mind." The creepy way he giggled and twirled his hands in front of her as if he knew something she didn't sent shivers up Snow's spine. "Oh, and one more thing Missy, magic can't bring back the dead."

With another swirling mass of red smoke Snow found herself alone and in the dark again. She would contemplate the green-skinned gremlin's words later, right now she needed to find her love. With no source of light, she fumbled her way through the corridors, shouting for him.

Charming leaned against the passage wall panting from his frantic run through the tunnels. He could no longer see or hear the flying beast that had taken Snow into its clutches. He had lost her. He closed his eyes in concentration hoping to hear something, or maybe love alone would lead his heart to her. That's when the faint sound of hope carried itself through the tunnels to his ears. He turned and sped in the direction of the call, her voice like a beacon leading him.

"Snow."

Hearing his voice answer she began to run, darkness be damned.

"Charming!"

"Snow!"

Her form materialized from the black hole like a miracle. He found her. She saw him and without hesitation leapt into his arms. He dropped the torch and caught her, stumbling slightly as she wrapped her legs around him and buried her face in his neck. He stood there holding her. The feel of her lungs expanding and contracting, her breath hot on his neck evidence that she was here, safe in his arms.

"Snow, are you okay? Did that thing hurt you?"

"No, I'm okay."

She lifted her head and moved her hand to finger the scar on his chin, something she did quite frequently. He leaned in intent on kissing her, but his efforts were thwarted when she dropped her feet to the ground.

"Charming…look."

He lifted his gaze from her and noticed the specks of shimmering yellow embedded in the chamber walls.

"Snow, we found them, the sleeping powder rocks."

"Did you ever doubt we would?"

"truthfully, that giant bat gave me pause."

"That was no bat. That was Rumplestiltskin."

"What are you talking about?"

"He carried me away and then poofed into himself."

"Why? What did he want?"

"He offered his help. He wanted to make a deal."

"Snow, last time you made a deal with him I almost lost you."

"Don't worry Charming, I told him no. Deals with him are too costly.

"I still don't understand why he would go to all this trouble. What's in it for him."

"I don't know. He never shows his cards, you know that. It doesn't matter anyway, I told him no deal."

"Why do I get the feeling you're not telling me everything?"

"I am. Let's just gather these rocks and get out of here."

Snow pulled a dagger from each of her boots. She handed one to Charming and together they began prying the rocks from the wall and placing them in a pouch he carried. As they were working Snow noticed a strange smell begin to permeate the air.

"Do you smell that?"

Charming wrinkled his nose. "Yea. Maybe it's from disturbing the rocks. I think we've gathered enough. Let's get out of here before we fall prey to the magic of this powder."

Nodding her head in agreement, she bent down to tuck her weapons back into her boots. That was when she noticed the scratching sound against rock floor. David stepped in front of her just as she turned and saw it. This mammoth monster was almost twice the size of the one that had carried her away. It blocked the only path out. Its wings were spread wide, the ends scraping the ground as it trudged forward. Drool dripped from its jaw, its breath giving off the putrid smell of raw eggs. Snow scrambled to her feet and took hold of the back of Charming's tunic.

David spun to the left, pushing Snow the opposite way. He lunged for the creature's torso, managing a swift swipe of his blade. A piercing screech erupted from it as it swung its wing at David. If the rumors were to be believed and this thing was once a dwarf, it was definitely more animal now. The mutant backed him up against the wall trying to get close enough to claw him. He managed to keep it at bay with some well-placed strikes of his sword. Another shriek pierced the air and the animal pivoted violently. Snow's dagger was buried in the back of its head. The blow merely incited the brute to turn his attention to her. It lumbered across the space at an astonishing speed for such a creature. David let out a scream as he rushed the beast, sword outstretched, only to be knocked back by the flat force of its wing. Snow was now trapped and weaponless as it hovered over her, teeth bared. He had to think fast.

"Snow, cover your nose and mouth, try not to breath."

Holding his own breath, he struck directly at a large pocket of the glowing rocks with the hilt of his sword. A mustard colored cloud dispersed forth. His muscles flexed and strained as he pounded again and again. The monster wheezed and staggered, crashing to the ground as the fumes overtook it. Charming bolted for Snow. Taking her limp body in his arms, he ran. His chest burned, his body begged for breath, but he thought only of Snow, of getting her to fresher air. When he could take no more, he fell to his knees and gulped for air, still cradling his love.

Her choked cough was music to his ears. Tears of relief streamed down his face as he rubbed her back allowing the effects of the powder to wear off. She wiped the wetness from his cheek with her thumbs.

"You saved me."

"We saved each other."

"That beast was definitely not Rumplestiltskin."

"No." He stood and held out his hand to Snow, pulling her to her feet. "I suggest we make our way out before whatever it was wakes up."

Snow looked around. There were two tunnels leading from where they currently were. "Any idea which way leads us out of here?"

"No, but I have no doubt we'll figure it out. After all, I have the best tracker in the enchanted forest to guide me."

"Are you trying to be charming, or are you setting me up to take the blame when we're hopelessly lost?

"I would never do such a thing.

Snow playfully rolled her eyes, "of course not."

"I'm hurt you don't believe me. I guess I'll just have to prove how much faith I have in you." With his hands around her waist, he pressed their lips together. As she returned the kiss, the both felt the hum of power radiate from them. The left tunnel illuminated with a blue/green light. They stared in awe a moment before Snow spoke.

"I'm guessing that's the way out."

They clasped hands and let the magic of true love lead them out of the mines.


	5. Building an Army

**Building an Army**

It was midday of the third day when Snow, Charming, and the dwarfs made it back into camp. Word that the prince and princess made it back from their quest rustled excitedly through the camp like wind through the trees. By the time they arrived at the meeting tent a band of men had fallen in step behind them eager for information. Their eyes held hope, but it did not fully cover the desperation on their weary faces. Worry lines cut deep grooves into their sun-beaten skin. The hardship of months of being away from their families, sleeping on the same dirt that was also home to all manner of insects and spiders, and eating meager rations that never quite filled their bellies, wore heavy on them. Red admitted to Snow that she heard rumblings of regret and talk of surrender among the makeshift foot-soldiers.

Snow White did not condemn them for it. How could she when she herself had once considered abandoning these very souls? Life as a princess had not equipped her to live as a fugitive in the forest, just as life as farmers and tradesmen had not equipped these men. How many times did she think, just for a moment, that it would have been easier if the huntsman had cut her broken heart out?

It was only a few weeks into her time fending for herself in the forest that she began to experience a hunger so deep that the berries she foraged for only teased her growling stomach. The sound reminded her of some kind of wild animal and she imagined it might actually be eating her from the inside out. She fashioned her first homemade bow, using it to take down a rabbit. She cried as she skinned and cooked the dead bunny not sure she would be able to eat it past the bile in her throat. There were many moments like that.

The first Winter storm had come barreling down from the sky without warning. Far away from any of her regular shelters, sleet pelted her as she searched for a place to take cover. She finally found refuge under the precipice of a cliff where she huddled underneath her cape doing her best to stay dry. By the time the storm had passed, her numb, shivering body was soaked through. The experience left her with pneumonia. It marked the first time she was forced to sell a piece of her mother's jewelry to pay for he healing potion to relieve the deathly cough. Soon she would have only one piece left. One she determined never to sell...until even that had been lost, ripped from her neck by Rumplestiltskin.

She would never forget the first time she awoke from her bed under the trees ans saw a snake dancing inches from her face, as it dangled from a branch above. Adrenaline surged. Her boot went flying as she threw it at the slimy serpent, knocking it from its perch. She trapped it under her bare feet before it could recoil and strike. She beat that snake to death, swinging its body against the tree trunk over and over. Images of her dead father filled her head while she meted out justice on that poor serpent until her weary arms forced her to stop. She collapsed to the ground a weeping mess. She cried for her father, for herself, and for the future she thought was lost.

She had been ready to give up and run away, until a net, a ring, and a troll bridge. Charming brought hope back to her, and she was determined to bring it back to her people. Snow stopped before entering the tent. These men deserved to share in their success, to see that their was still hope. Charming stopped when she did, searching her eyes until understanding washed over him. He nodded at her and opened the pack he was carrying, dumping the contents on a nearby table. A cheer went up from the watching crowd as the ochre colored stones tumbled out.

Lancelot slapped Charming on the back. "You found them."

Red hugged Snow, "I knew you would have success."

Claude took a up a rock and put it to his nose, testing for a smell. "Are you sure this will do what Lancelot reported?"

"Absolutely," the Prince answered. "We've already seen it work. We used it on the monster of the mines that Grumpy described. It knocked him out and allowed Snow and I to escape."

"I myself was temporarily knocked out, so I can testify to the effectiveness of the inhaled granules," Snow added.

Red gave her a look of concern. "What in the world happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I promise. We were trapped by the beast and Charming crushed some of the rock to save us. I breathed in some of the powder."

"Snow, you must be more careful, you could have been killed."

The Prince was overcome with emotion being reminded of her listless form in his arms. "Which is why she won't be anywhere nearby when we put this plan into action."

Lancelot spoke up, "I'm afraid that won't be possible Your Highness. We're depending on her accuracy with the bow to disperse the sleeping agent at the right time."

"I'm sure that there is someone else among us who can make such a shot."

"But why take a chance when we know that Snow White is the most qualified?"

Prince James opened his mouth to answer, but Snow responded before he could. "Of course I'll make the shot, but let us reconvene later to discuss the details. I'm sure that Prince James and the dwarves would agree with me that we would like time to rest first."

Lancelot bowed, "Of course, as you wish milady."

Snow fixed her narrowed gaze upon Charming but addressed her friend. "Red, I need to talk to Prince James alone. Would you mind keeping everyone away for awhile?"

Red nodded and Snow disappeared into the tent behind her. The Prince wrinkled his brow in confusion. Red felt slightly sorry for him as she began urging the crowd back to their duties.

"Good luck, Charming."

He entered the tent, puzzled at her sudden change in demeanor. "Did I do something wrong?"

His wife laid into him, her voice caught somewhere between hurt and anger. "You don't get to make decisions for me without even asking my input. This was my plan. This is my fight. I'm the best archer here, the best chance that we have.

"I could make the shot Snow. I shot one of Regina's knights off a galloping horse. I'm just trying to protect you. What if you passed out in the caves because you're more susceptible to whatever is in these rocks? I'm not willing to risk it."

"I don't need protecting. I'm not going to be the kind of queen who sits in her castle and gives out orders while people are putting their lives on the line for me." Her green eyes were like lasers daring him to contradict her.

"I know that. You're the strongest person I know." He took a hesitant step towards her. When she didn't object, he reached for her hand bringing it up to his heart. "I love you. I'm never going to stop protecting you. Can you understand that? I can't lose you."

"And I can't lose you. We protect each other. We promised to do this together, remember?"

"I'm sorry Snow. Its just I've almost lost you so many times."

She answered him with a tender kiss, allowing her lips to linger for just a moment before breaking away.

"Why do you have to be so darn charming that I can't stay mad at you, even when you deserve it?"

He beamed at her like an over-excited puppy and she unwittingly smiled back, her heart all aflutter. Trying to act still annoyed she stepped back and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Stop grinning like that. And one more thing, you may be good with a bow, but I'm better."

His smile turned decidedly less innocent. "Maybe we should engage in a contest to see who is the better archer. "It might be fun."

She bit her lip as her mind conjured up images of how such a contest between them would likely go. The heat of desire pulsed through her, her pale skin became a raspberry colored beacon of her thoughts. She was so caught up in her musings she couldn't even manage a decent response. How could she ever win an argument with this man if she allowed herself to be so easily swayed by his charm?

"Let's just concentrate on the battle in front of us, shall we? I'm going to tell the others we are ready to meet." She bolted from the tent before her passion got the better of her.

* * *

Less than 24 hours later Snow sat perched in a tree, just a mere 35 meters from where King George's Soldiers were camped. Charming was next to her holding her bow, while Red kept watch down below. They were preparing to put their plan into action. The rest of their forces were stationed some 500 meters away, hidden behind a clump of hedges. The rocks Snow and Charming had procured from the mines had been ground into a fine powder, which had then been baked into clay shells. They were going to launch the shells from catapults. Snow's job was to shoot the clay balls from the sky at the precise moment necessary to release the contents directly over the camp.

The three of them watched the sun as it made it's way slowly across the sky. The attack was to take place when the sun was directly overhead. As it neared time, Snow stood up and took her stance. She spread her feet wide and shook her arms and torso to loosen her stiffened muscles. When she felt ready and relaxed she took her bow from Charming and pulled an arrow from her quiver. Charming gripped a nearby branch with one hand, placing the other around her waist. She leaned into his body to steady herself.

"You can do this," he whispered in her ear.

At her call, a bluebird near the treetop flew off to signal to those waiting at the catapult that she was ready. She raised her bow, nocking the arrow, and took a deep breath. Her eyes squinted in concentration drawing a path for the arrow to follow. She heard a click followed by the distinctive _whoosh_ of a projectile flying through the air. She exhaled as her fingers released the bow string to let the arrow fly. The arrow pierced the dry dirt target. The wind stirred up a dust cloud formed from the released sleeping powder.

Mayhem broke as the men below realized something was happening, just what they did not know. There was shouting and clanking of metal as the soldiers scurried to put on armor and take up their weapons for battle, while trying to assimilate the threat. Snow White was not distracted by the ruckus. Muscle memory took over as in one fluid move she retrieved, readied, and released a second arrow and then a third. All three hit their marks. There was no time for celebration as they heard Red yell and realized they had been discovered. A lone soldier managed to escape before the falling dust could overtake him. He was currently charging the tree where Snow and Charming were stationed.

Red ran in order to lead him away from her princess. He took up the chase, but she easily eluded him. He stopped in confusion as she disappeared from view. He was sure it had been a girl he was chasing, how did she outrun him? The look of confusion on his face turned to shock, then terror, as a wolf materialized in front of him. The animal charged. He failed to even raise his sword before being knocked down and pinned under her large paws. James and Snow had by then scampered down the tree to arrive on the scene.

"Down, Red, I've got him."

The wolf backed away, as Prince James leveled his sword at the man and disarmed him. Snow tossed the scarlet cloak that was discarded at the bottom of the tree, over the hairy beast. Moments later Red Riding Hood emerged as herself from under the red cloth. Only then did the trio notice the quiet that had settled over the area.

Red turned to Snow, "There is no movement from the camp. It must have worked."

"I never doubted it would," Prince James said, a proud smile plastered on his face. "Snow is an amazing shot."

She smiled teasingly, "does that mean you're willing to concede that I'm better than you?

"Never, unless of course you wanted to engage in a challenge, my darling." His coy smirk still caused her to blush, but this time she was ready for him.

"And what might we wager if I were to accept such a challenge?" She placed her hand to his chest. "It would need to be something to make the victory worth my while"

"Really guys?" Red huffed. "This is hardly the time for such dalliances. Hopefully once you are married and take on your stately roles you will adhere to royal decorum and your public interactions will become more proper. "

Charming merely laughed, while Snow tried but failed to look contrite. Both of them doubted that would ever be the case. They were saved from further rebuke by the galloping of horses as the remainder of their comrades arrived to help tie up the now dormant troops.

The slumbering men were secured and gathered into a group. Snow ordered them to be given waterskins to quench their thirst once they regained consciousness and told only that they had been captured by the army of Snow White and Prince James.

After giving the captive men ample time to wake up and to stew over their predicament, Snow White and Prince James reappeared. They approached with regal strides wearing their royal robes. Lancelot, Red, and the dwarves followed a step behind. The soldiers who had been put in charge of the bound men called for silence. Snow folded her hands in front of her and lifted her chin high as she stepped forward. Her mother had taught her the importance of being a kind and fair leader, but it was her years watching Regina that taught her to stand with the authority of a queen. She would often hide in the corners of the throne room and watch in fascination as Regina enticed even the most arrogant of nobles to do her bidding with a simple look or gesture. This would be her first real test of both of these lessons. With a strong voice and direct eye contact, she addressed the men.

"I am Snow White, rightful Queen-" She was cut off by their outbursts.

"You're not the queen." "You're not even a princess anymore."

" I am the rightful heir to my father's kingdom. Regina stole the throne from me."

"That may be, but you're still not queen of this land. You are not our queen."

Prince James' hand quivered over his sword with the urge to use it to shut their mouths.

"She is my betrothed and as such she deserves your respect. She will be your queen."

A bristle went through the men as many began to speak at once. "So it's just as King George has told us." "You are not just helping her to get her kingdom back, you intend to overthrow your father." "Yes, love has made Prince James soft." "You have allowed a woman to seduce you into betraying your father and bringing shame to this kingdom."

Prince James nostrils flared as he jerked his sword from its scabbard and lunged for the one who made the last comment. His sword stopped just short of the offender's cheek as the Prince hissed through his teeth.

"She is not the one who has brought shame to this kingdom. It is King George who has done that by making an alliance with the Evil Queen. He kidnapped Snow White. If it were not for Lancelot being a man of honor she would likely be dead at the King's own hand."

Snow White stepped forward and gently placed her hand on Charming's sword prompting him to bring it back to his side, though he did not put it away.

"What the Prince has said is true. King George was able to capture me. Lancelot stepped in, not only to help me escape, but to stop a regiment sent out with orders to kill Prince James as well. Your king is a cruel man, who seeks wealth and power no matter the cost. You are knights, pledged to be men of honor and chivalry. The Prince and I are offering you an opportunity to be on the right side, to be those men again. Fight for us...no fight alongside us. We are willing to risk not just your lives on the battlefield, but our own as well. The choice is yours. There will be no repercussions if you choose not to."

"You're saying you will just let us go if we say no?"

"Yes."

"Don't believe her." "This is a trick."

"I give you my word."

"And we should trust the word of a treasonous royal?"

Prince James returned his sword to its sheath in a show of deference.

"You have my word as well. We do not seek selfish desires like George, or revenge like Regina,. Snow White and I seek justice and peace. They decimate whoever gets in their way, even entire villages. You are alive today because Snow White seeks to end this war with as few casualties as possible. We want to see our kingdoms prosperous, not just for the nobles, but for farmers, craftsmen, and merchants as well. Ask yourself how your families have fared under the rule of King George? How about your comrades in Regina's kingdom?"

"You are asking us to choose death over life. You don't have enough troops to win this war. Maybe if we joined you, we could defeat the remainder of King George's forces, but there is still Queen Regina to deal with. She has forced every available male in her kingdom, even ones too young to fight, to join her army. There are rumors that she has magic as well. Do you honestly think that you can prevail?"

"It's true she is powerful, but we are not without our own allies, ready and eager to join the fight," Snow assured them.

"Who are these allies you speak of?"

"That is on a need to know basis. First we would need your decision, your oath of allegiance to us. Each man will be allowed to make his own choice. Take the night to think it over. We will expect an answer first thing in the morning."

Snow turned to leave before hesitating and turning back to the group.

"I can assure you this gentlemen, I intend to win this war. It is the best chance for a future we have. You may think Regina seeks revenge only on me, but that kind of hate can't be sated. You may be her allies today, but eventually she will turn on your kingdom as well."

Snow took her husbands hand as they made their way back to their camp. As they were walking he leaned over and whispered into her ear.

"Darling, did you just lie to those men?"

She turned to him appalled, "you know I would never do such a thing."

"Then do you mind telling me who exactly are these allies that we have?"

A coy smile swept across her features. "I think it might be time you introduced me to your former fiance?


	6. Dreams be Damned

**Dreams Be Damned**

Snow lay there in that serene place between sleep and waking. Her heart beat heavy from the dream she had been having. A very good dream, the images of which were still lurking in the edges of her subconscious. Unwilling to wake up and leave the dream she rolled over and returned to her slumber, replaying the dream.

_Charming__'s skin glistened with sweat under the heat of the sun. He had removed his shirt because of that heat - _so he said,_ but Snow was sure it was merely a tactic meant to drive her to distraction. Her heart fluttered and she unconsciously bit her lip seeing his muscles flex and strain as he pulled back on the bow string. He released the arrow landing it just to the left of center. _

_He winked at her as he took a step back to allow her the spot. __"Surely my darling, you can easily beat that."_

"_Of course I can."_

_She stepped up beside him and brought the bow into position. He stayed directly in her peripheral vision, raising and lowering his arms while puffing out his chest. When he didn__'t stop, she dropped her bow with a huff._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_I'm just staying loose while you take your turn. It's not too distracting is it?" His smug smile said he knew exactly how distracting it was. Cheeky devil. Snow White put her bow down. _

"_No more childish games. I concede the victory." Her voice took on a sultry tone as she gazed at him through lowered eyelids. "What would you like as a prize Prince Charming?"_

What? Wait. That's not right. Some part of the real Snow White bristled with confusion. That's not how she remembered the dream. She would never willingly concede the victory in an archery match. Sword fighting maybe, but never archery. She was too fierce a competitor. Especially when Charming was so obviously cheating. She fought to wake up, but even so the dream continued, only now she found herself merely a spectator to the action.

"_I think you know what I desire," Charming replied as he took her into his arms._

_Snow ran her hands up his strong arms and across his still slick chest. __"I suppose I can see the allure." _

_At those words, the person in his arms crashed into his lips in a violent kiss, transforming from Snow White into the Evil Queen. Too late, Charming realized what was happening. He tried to pull back, but magic held him in her grip. Her tongue turned into a column of sand that traveled down his throat, cutting off his windpipe. He thrashed and bucked trying to break free, trying to breath._

Snow White bolted from her cot with a scream. She leaped across Red and Granny tearing through door., ignoring Red's questions. She had to get to Charming. Lancelot was sitting outside the tent cleaning his boots when he heard the commotion and saw Snow running his way, shouting her love's name. She stumbled past him without so much as glance, diving through the entrance and landing with a thud on the chest of her beloved. Granny, and Red were only steps behind her. The sudden blow to his chest caused Charming to sit up with a grunt. He sat there, pulse racing, chest heaving as his sleep-fogged mind began to clear. Something was wrong. Snow was crying, Granny stood behind her, crossbow in hand. Red and Lancelot were behind Granny. He jumped to his feet.

"Snow, what's wrong?"

"Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You had another dream."

The tops of his ears turned bright red. The dream he had been having before being so abruptly awakened, was not one he wanted to discuss in mixed company.

"No, I didn't."

"You did, I saw it.

"You saw the sand monster?"

"Well…no. It must have disappeared before I got here. I saw the dream itself."

His eyes widened and he coughed at her comment.

"What are you talking about?"

"I was there. Regina was in your dream choking you."

"I was most definitely _not_ dreaming about the Evil Queen."

"But, when I got here you were heaving deeply in your sleep, as if you were having trouble breathing."

He ran his hand along the back of his neck, all 4 pairs of eyes in the room on him. He took a step towards Snow and leaned in, whispering in her ear.

"Honey, maybe we should continue this conversation in private?

Snow looked around and for the first time realized that they had an audience. It's no wonder Granny and Red followed her. She must have looked like a madwoman the way she ran screaming through the camp.

"I'm sorry if I scared everyone, but there's nothing to worry about anymore. You may take your leave."

"Snow are you sure?" Red questioned. "I've never seen you move so fast. Something obviously frightened you."

"Yes, Red. Trust me, we will explain everything if you would just give us a moment alone first."

Red and Granny reluctantly exited. Lancelot hesitated. "We will be right outside if you have need of our assistance, milady." Snow nodded and Lancelot bowed before exiting the tent himself.

When they were alone, Snow took his hand into her own. "It's okay. You don't have to lie, Charming. I'm not angry…or jealous."

"You have no reason to be-"

"Of course not. It's not your fault."

She squeezed his hand in reassurance. He gently pulled away.

"Let me finish. You have no reason to be jealous because I was not kissing the Evil Queen in my dream. I was kissing you."

"I know you think that, but I was somehow watching the dream Charming and it wasn't me, it was her. And she had her tongue down your throat choking you."

"The only person in my dream with their tongue down my throat was my beautiful wife…and I certainly did not feel like I was choking."

"But when you woke up you were having trouble breathing."

He encircled her with his arms, "Because when you kiss me, my darling, whether in real life or in my dreams, you leave me absolutely breathless."

He ran his hands comfortingly along her back. Snow laid her chin on his shoulder and tried to take comfort in his embrace, but her stomach remained tied up in knots. She was looking around the room trying to convince herself it all really been just a silly dream when she spied something on his blankets. She pushed from his arms and bent down beside his bedroll. He looked down confused as he watched a handful of sand running through her fingers. She looked at him, tears forming in her eyes.

"I don't know what that is, but I promise that I didn't lie. It was you I was kissing, I swear."

"Maybe because that's what she wanted you to believe."

"That's impossible. The siren of Lake Nostos was unable to fool me with a kiss, how could she?"

"I don't know. Maybe that's why she fused our dreams together. So she could use me to fool you."

"And you think she could do that?"

"Magic runs on emotions. As Regina's hate increases, so does her power." Snow growled as she threw sand across the room. "She doesn't get to be in my head, to control my dreams. She has to be stopped."

"We are going to stop her Snow. I swear."

She stood up determined, a plan forming in her mind. "I need to go see Blue."

"I thought Blue refused to get involved in matters of war."

"Yes, with King George, but the only way to fight magic is with magic. Surely if she hears how Regina is using magic against us, she will agree to help."

"Okay, I will have the men ready our horses."

"You're not going with me, Charming."

"What?"

"You still need to journey to the Kingdom of Midas and try to convince them to aide us against George."

"I thought we were going to see him together."

"Things have changed."

"So we go to see Blue, and head for Midas afterwards."

"There is not time. Things are escalating. We must send Lancelot, Claude, and the rest of George's troops back quickly. The longer they are gone the more likely their absence will be noticed and our plans will be foiled. If Lancelot and Claude are going to pretend to be counter spies against us and give away our position, they should make contact with George sooner rather than later."

"So, we send them back. I can still go with you first. It should only delay our trip to Midas' Kingdom by a few days at most."

Snow knew he was not thinking clearly and fixed him with a look that told him as much.

Charming squared his shoulders, just as resolute as her.

"I am not leaving you."

His stubborn bride cocked her head and raised her eyes. A stand-off ensued. Charming stood there pretending to be unyielding, knowing he was only delaying the inevitable. Snow had matured much from the spoiled, bratty princess he had heard stories about, but when her mind was set on something glimpses of that strong-willed little girl popped up. He sighed. If their future children turned out anything like her, he was in big trouble.

"Okay, Okay. You're right. The longer that we tarry, the more chance for something to go wrong. We will keep to the original plan. We will send George's troops into place back with their battalions. Lancelot will travel with them so he can give George's generals a map outlining our forces planned movements along with a strategy for a surprise attack."

She took over outlining their course of action.

"Meanwhile you will travel to meet with Abigail and Frederick and call in their debt to you. Red and I should make it back with Blue well before your return. I shall be waiting for you on the South hill to join with the knights and archers from Midas' army. Then we will send the signal to Lancelot and the members of George's forces that are loyal to us that the time has come for the "surprise" attack. As the battle commences, they will swap sides and if all goes well, be able to disarm most George's remaining men before too much blood has been shed. Hopefully, with George's kingdom on the ropes, Regina will show herself allowing Blue to take care of her."

Having a battle plan gave her hope, but Charming's brow was furrowed in concern.

"Don't look so worried, Charming. Have faith."

He chuckled, "Isn't that my line?"

She leaned up to brush a kiss across his scarred chin. "It's a good plan."

"All except for the part where we must separate."

"It can't be helped. I should be the one to talk to Blue, and only you can convince Abigail to help."

He placed his hand on her waist to pull her closer, his voice suggestively playful.

"Well then, I will do whatever it takes to convince the '_nag with a bad attitude__'_ to help us."

"Well…maybe don't go that far."

"Why whatever do you mean?"

She grabbed the collar of his tunic in her hand and pulled him down to meet her lips. The kiss was hard and possessive, as a jealous Snow sought to imprint him with her love. She knew her reaction was ridiculous. Charming and Abigail had never loved each other, both of their hearts already taken. It was just that she could feel herself unraveling. This war…the Evil Queen…all the loss that she had suffered, it was just too much. She released his mouth, but kept her grasp on his shirt. She leaned her forehead against his.

"You just make sure that nag knows that you belong to me."

She meant for it to come out light-hearted, but the crack in her voice betrayed her. Charming leaned into her. Snow had never kissed him like that. Not even when she had been trying her best to seduce him down by the lake. This kiss was desperate. This kiss was her trying to fill in the cracks before she fell apart. He encircled her even tighter in his arms.

"I love you, Snow White. I will never belong to anyone but you."

* * *

Back at her castle, in a fit of anger, Regina picked up the hourglass and smashed it against her bedchamber wall scattering the sand across the floor.

"Tsk, Tsk," The green-skinned goblin clicked, "I'm guessing things with your new friend aren't working out quite like you had hoped."

She spun around at the unwelcome voice. "What are you doing here?"

"The question is, what are you doing?"

"I'm getting my revenge."

"Well, Dearie, it doesn't appear to be working for you."

"No, but I'm done depending on others to help me."

"Are you now?"

Rumplestiltskin giggled as with a flourish of his hand the sand on the floor swirled into a cyclone and back into the hourglass which appeared good as new into his hand.

"Then I think I'll just take this since you have no need of it anymore."

The Queen sashayed towards him, hands on her hips.

"You can't just take that. What are you offering me in return?"

"You just said you don't want help. Besides, I already handed you an opportunity to kill Snow White when I turned you into a peasant, and you failed."

"I had a small moment of weakness. I assure you it won't happen again. I will destroy her."

"I'm glad to hear you've come to your senses. And since I'm feeling rather generous today, I will give you a small piece of news. Your little journey into dreamland may not have succeeded in killing Snow White's true love, but it did strike fear into her heart. She is planning to separate from her Prince Charming in order to go after you."

"She thinks she can defeat me?"

Regina did not give the imp a chance to answer, poofing herself into stables. The stable boy started at her sudden appearance, fumbling his way to stand before her.

"Saddle my horse immediately. It is time for Snow White to pay, and I will not be denied."


	7. Revenge of the Wolves

**Revenge of the Wolves **

Snow watched from her spot near the campfire as Charming checked the saddle on his grey dappled stallion. They had already said their good-byes in private, so she stood at a distance, afraid that her resolve to separate would crumble with even one more touch. The 4 man delegation was preparing to leave for an audience with King Midas and Princess Abigail. Satisfied that the girth strap was secure, he mounted the horse. Dressed in his red royal overcoat with silver trim, Snow thought he looked quite noble and distinguished atop his steed; as if he had been born to be a prince. He turned his mount and trotted a few steps towards her.

"Be safe, my darling."

Before she could answer, Red appeared beside her. "I will keep watch over her."

Snow crossed her arms and leaned back. "The two of you act like I am some young maiden incapable of defending myself."

"On the contrary," he quipped, "we just both know the trouble you are capable of getting into."

"Ha," she scoffed, "the two of you should talk."

She pretended to be affronted by their teasing, but in actuality she was glad for the playful banter. A tearful goodbye would be too hard.

"You just make sure that Midas keeps his gloves on. I have no need for any golden statues."

"Even charming ones?"

"Especially charming ones."

"Than I shall do my best to return to you ungilded."

He winked at her, then turned his horse and galloped back to where the men where assembled and waiting for him. Snow watched as they rode off over the hills until they were gone from sight. Red placed a hand gently on her shoulder.

"We should probably get going ourselves soon. We will have to travel through the night as it is to make it to the fairy flower fields in a timely manner."

"Yes, we should leave," Snow agreed.

Hours into their travels, darkness began to creep over the Enchanted Forest. True to the name people from other kingdoms had given it, Misthaven became wrapped in a cool, smoky mist that settled in underneath the canopy of the trees. Snow shivered as the curling tendrils of water vapor penetrated through her cloak to chill her skin. The pair might have been forced to cease their journey for the night if not for the full moon, that ascended to cast a soft glow through the trees, illuminating their way. The woods thickened with overgrown vegetation the further north they traversed. Few humans traveled through this part of the forest, leaving it to the magical creatures that lived there. Fairies, sprites, unicorns, and gnomes made their homes in the swampy marshes of this part of the forest.

Snow bumped into the back of Red when, without warning, she halted her steps.

"Why are you stoppi-"

"Shh." Red put her hand up, gesturing Snow to be quiet. She closed her eyes, listening intently. "I'm sure I heard something."

"It was probably just the wind."

Snow had no sooner gotten those words out of her mouth than the pensive cry of a wolf announced his presence. Within moments others joined in his song. In her early years in the forest Snow would listen to their woeful cries and feel as if they were kindred spirits mourning a great loss. But recent experience had her rethinking her projected kinship with the creatures.

"Are they close?"

"Yes. We should keep moving."

Red feared they were here to seek retribution for the loss of their leader. Snow pulled out an arrow, just in case, as they hurried their pace. They had not gone far when Red grabbed her by the arm and backed them up against a tree.

"We have been discovered."

Snow nocked her arrow and peered out into the darkness. Hovering in the blackness, a pair of glowing golden eyes appeared. Her arrow pierced the left eye followed by a thump as his body hit the ground. There was a low growl to her right. She readied and released another arrow straight at the sound. The wolf let out a short yelp as death came. Rustling in the bushes behind them alerted them to the presence of still more enemies. Red stepped around the tree and knew they were in trouble. They were surrounded. Her own eyes glowed as she threw off her cloak.

"I'll lead them away."

"Red, no."

But it was too late. She was already running, her wolf form leading the pack away from Snow White. Distracted by what was happening with Red, Snow failed to notice the lone wolf who had stayed behind and was slinking towards her. She was not quick enough with her arrow. The beast lunged at her, knocking her down. His teeth bared, a line of saliva formed from the corner of his mouth, dripping to her cheek. She screamed as he bit into her forearm. A punch to his jaw startled him into releasing her. She continued to hit him with as much strength as she could muster, but she remained firmly pinned under his strong paws. Desperate she reached into her belt for the object there. She had no idea whether it would work or not as she brought the reed given to her by the huntsman to her mouth and blew. She heard no sound from it. With a grunt of frustration, she dropped the instrument and clasped her hands together using both arms for a shot to the animal's chest. Rolling out from under him, she tried to make it to her feet, but he latched on to her cloak pulling her back down. On all fours, she kicked at him repeatedly trying to get him to release the cloth. She heard the fabric rip and her body lurched forward at the sudden freedom. She was scrambling to her feet when she saw it.

A second wolf, this one massive, emerged through the mist in front of her, and knew she had no chance. She thought of her love for Charming and regretted that she had kept their union a secret, and ever given him a reason to doubt her love. She held her breath when she saw the other wolf charge prepared for the pain. But instead of attacking her, he vaulted over her, knocked the other wolf to the ground and locked his jaws into its shoulder. The smaller wolf wrestled himself free and the two engaged in a brawl. Snow stood up, looking for her bow which had been lost at some point during the struggle. She finally discovered it. She reached it just as she heard the snap of bone and the agonized bay that accompanied it. The first wolf lay whimpering, dying, its left hind-leg clearly broken. The other wolf stood still, eyes on Snow. As slowly as possible, she brought her bow up. The wolf did not move. For the first time, she noticed his eyes. One was blood red, the other the deepest black. She aligned her posture and pulled back the bow string. The wolf remained still. She sensed something trustworthy, almost friendly in his gaze, even with the strange eyes. Snow could not bring herself to shoot, instead she bent down and placed her hand out. The wolf took a few tentative steps forward before he stopped and flinched his ears. A howl once again broke out through the night. This one she recognized.

"Red," Snow screamed out, filled with worry. "Red, where are you?"

She turned to the wolf. She had only ever communicated with birds and a few small woodland animals, but it was worth a shot.

"We need to find my friend. She needs help. Can you find her?"

Another howl carried through the darkness. The wolf raced off in the direction of the cry. Snow quickly picked up Red's coat and turned to follow. She had only gone a few steps when an arrow punctured the tree next to her head.

"Move and the next one goes in your back."

Before she could even contemplate what her next move should be, two hands grabbed her upper arms and a hood was placed over her head. Her struggle didn't last long as more hands grabbed her legs. There were at least four of them from what she could tell. She was bound and gagged and thrown over the back of a horse. She didn't know who had her, but she heard the clinking of their chain mail. They were definitely soldiers.

Red bounded on all fours through the trees, the sound of hooves close behind her. She twisted and turned in and out of trunks, unable to lose them. Exhaustion was bearing down on her. She was still new to the change and did not have the stamina to stay in wolf form for extended periods of time. She came upon a stream and entered the water hoping they might lose her scent. She splashed through the water for several meters before crossing to the other side. Drained, she fell to her knees just beyond the shoreline. The wolves had been trailing too close behind for the water to mask her scent. They followed her across the stream and descended upon her returned human form. With no energy left to fight, she scooted backwards across the ground.

"Please no," she pleaded. "I'm one of you."

She expected to be killed, hoping at least, that she had protected Snow. She noticed a large silver wolf standing at the waters edge. His rumbling snarl was a warning, but it was not directed not at her, rather at the wolves attacking her. The pack forgot about her as a five-on-one stand-off ensued. Red looked around for a weapon which she could use to defend herself if needed when she noticed two twinkling lights dancing through the air. When they got closer Red was able to make out what they were.

"Blue, we need your help."

"Indeed you do." She turned to the fairy accompanying her. "Orange, could you take care of this?"

The brown haired fairy in the orange dress untied a pouch from her waist. Flying above the wolves she sprinkled pixie dust over them. Soothed by the magic, the savage wolves laid down like penitent puppies.

Red stood and dusted herself off. "I'm glad you showed up when you did."

Blue introduced her companion. "Red, meet Orange, the animal fairy."

"Thank you for your help with the wolves."

"Your welcome. Werewolves are not bad creatures, but people fear them and so they are hunted. They do what they think they must to survive."

"Red herself is a child of the moon," Blue informed the other fairy.

"You can call me Fawn," the orange dressed fairy hovered near Red's ear and whispered. "Blue likes to call us by our colors before we've officially earned our wings. She thinks it keeps us in our place I guess, but my name is Fawn."

"Nice to meet you Fawn."

"What's your real name?"

"Actually, Red is my real name."

"Oh...uhm...sorry." Fawn's wings fluttered in embarrassment.

"What are you doing in this part of the forest, Red?" Blue inquired, her tone reeking with disapproval.

"Snow and I were looking-" She stopped mid-sentence. "Oh my goodness, Snow. We have to find Snow. We separated when the wolves attacked us."

Blue pointed to the red-eyed wolf. "I have a feeling he can lead us to her. Orange, take care of the werewolves. Make sure that they don't get into anymore trouble tonight."

Red and Blue followed the wolf back to where he had left Snow White.

"Here," Red said, pointing to an obviously disturbed section of ground. "This is where we were first attacked, but she's no longer here. Her scent is faint."

Red frantically searched the area, calling out her name. That was when she spied the arrow embedded into the tree. She walked to the tree intending to inspect it for blood when she tripped. Looking down she saw the red fabric of her cloak. Snow's bow and quiver lay just a few meters away. She bent down to inspect the area more closely.

"Horses. Several men were here with horses after we were attacked. Their prints are on top of those of the wolves." She could not hold back the tears. "Snow White must have been captured."

Blue morphed to human-sized and placed her hand on Red's shoulder. "Do not worry. We will find her. I will do what I can to help."

Red wiped the tears from her eyes, crying would not help. She thought of her dear friend, the woman she considered a sister. What should she do? She dug deep into herself looking for the boldness to go against her heart. To do what she knew she must. What Snow White herself would have the courage to do. She took a deep breath and turned to the blue fairy.

"We need to go back to camp and figure out a way to get word to Prince James. Our battle plan has already been put into motion. We can no longer stop it. To do so now, even if it is to rescue our princess, would put many more lives danger. Snow and I were to lead our forces. They are waiting for us to return to camp, if we don't it could jeopardize the whole strategy."

"And you're sure that is the best action? They can't be that far ahead of us, the tracks are fresh, easy to follow."

"Snow has never considered her life more important than anyone else's. She would never forgive me if the battle was lost, if lives were lost, because I left them to rescue her."

"If Snow is to be queen, she must accept that which goes with it. She is to be protected at all costs, her life is more important. Others sacrifice for her. That is how it works. That is the burden she must learn to carry. She must find a way to live with the hard choices required of her."

"Snow has never shied away from the hard choices, choices for the greater good. Today I must make one of those choices and I will follow her example. Will you help or not?"

"I cannot use my magic to help you gain victory in battle, it is against the fairy code of ethics. I can however, intervene where magic is involved. I will do what I can to help with Regina."

"That is all we ask."

"One last question, Snow may understand, but what about her Prince Charming? Will he forgive you if her life is lost?"

Red retrieved Snow's bow and quiver before looking sadly into Blue's eyes.

"I expect not. Nor will I forgive myself."

She turned and took the hardest step of her life. The one that led away from the one person that had always been there for her.


	8. The Pride of Kings and Queens

**Pride of Kings and Queens**

Snow was yanked roughly from the horse. Disoriented from the upside-down ride, she stumbled and fell.

"Get up and move. The king is waiting for you." the gruff voice commanded.

So, these were not Regina's soldiers, but George's. Snow's heart sank. She hoped it would be Regina who captured her, and maybe they could end this once and for all. No matter what Regina said, she had been afforded multiple opportunities to kill her and yet Snow was still alive. Red told her it was because Regina wanted her alive, so she could torment her. Snow refused to believe that. Surely, all those years spent together as mother and daughter had not been a lie. Regina must have loved her once. The little girl inside her held out hope that the Regina she remembered was still in there somewhere.

George, on the other hand, held no such feelings for her. He had not killed her when he had the chance because it had been part of his plan. He simply wished to break her and Charming's love. It nearly worked. After the king had released her, she contemplated what to do. How was she going to tell Charming? Would he still want to marry her knowing he could never father a child with her? What would happen once they won back the kingdoms if they couldn't produce an heir? Would the commoners' revolt? Would the nobility maneuver a takeover? Would their story end up like George's?

All these questions were left unanswered when Lancelot appeared to tell her that soldiers were on their way to Ruth's cabin to kill her. Things had escalated so quickly, and she had followed her heart without thinking. If she was honest, that was why she was keeping their wedding a secret. She was plagued by the guilt that she had married him under false pretenses. Yes, the curse had been lifted. She would bear him children - a daughter - if the necklace was to be believed. But she didn't know that when she had said her vows. Lancelot had called their love strong, true, and eternal; she was very quickly learning that none of those words equated to easy.

She was led through the castle halls to a small sitting room. They untied her and removed the hood. George was standing next to a large table in front of a burning fireplace. His personal guard stood nearby ready to run her through with their javelins if she attempted to escape.

"Snow White. You must learn to be more careful, my dear. it seems you have been once again captured by my knights."

"It matters not, this war will be over soon. You're going to lose."

"Such brazen confidence. Yes, this war will be over soon, I'm afraid though that I must disagree on the outcome."

"We shall see. Why am I here? You've already cursed me, what more can you want?"

"I want what I've always wanted, a son. I thought with you cursed, and his mother dead, that the shepherd would find my offer more appealing. Seems I underestimated his love for you. Tell me, if you were to win this war, what do you two plan to do about having no heir for the kingdoms?

Snow was not about to tell him that she was no longer cursed, or that she had never told Charming what the king had done to her. She silently stared him down, refusing to show any weakness. He saw it though. The unconscious twisting of her ring gave it away.

"Or have you not told him yet? Worried about how he will take it? I don't blame you. There are some things even love cannot overcome. I told you how my wife and I were in love once, but our love couldn't survive her barrenness."

"Mine and Charming's will."

"It's a shame you won't live long enough to find out."

"You said yourself you can't kill me. He would never forgive you. You would never have his loyalty."

"Which is why I have no intention of spilling your blood with my own hands. I shall let Queen Regina do my dirty work. If in the aftermath, it is found out that you had been cursed to never be able to bear a child and had neglected to inform the Kingdom, I shall do my best to assure the people that I would never lie to them in such a way."

"Only you already have. Charming will never let you get away with it. Even if we lose this war, people will learn that he is not really James, but his brother, David, and that you are without an heir as well."

"Would he? I notice you have not yet informed the kingdom that he is merely a poor shepherd boy, that no royal blood flows through him. Could it be because you yourself don't want the people to know? That you plan to keep up the ruse and pretend that he has a right to rule my kingdom?"

"When we defeat you, he will have every right to rule your kingdom. But I am not without a heart. I understand grief and I am willing to forgive you. Peaceably hand over your kingdom and Charming and I will let you live."

"You forget which one of us in this room is the prisoner. You are in no position to negotiate a surrender. Even if you were, do you think I would trust you? I have cursed you. It is a curse which will leave a hole in your heart forever. Yet you wish me to believe you could honestly forgive me?"

He studied her and suddenly he knew. Her eyes did not hold the pain of someone who had lost all hope of a child.

"You have found a way to break my curse. How?"

Snow considered for a moment telling him that he was wrong, that she was still cursed. But maybe, if she was honest with him, if he could see that hope was still possible, he would reconsider her offer.

"I was healed by the waters of Lake Nostos."

"I sent dozens of men to that lake; none were successful in getting past the lady of the lake. How did you manage it?"

"Maybe that was your problem. King Midas made the same mistake…sending others. Maybe if you had gone to the lake yourself your love could have defeated the Siren and broken her curse. Charming went to that lake and faced to face the temptress because it was the only way to get back to me. Ruth sacrificed the drop of water that would have saved her life for the lives of her future grandchildren. Their motivation was not duty to a king, it was love. Love was the magic that broke the spell of the Siren and the magic that broke my curse."

"You make it sound so easy."

"It's not easy, but it is possible. I'm offering you an opportunity to put the pain of the past behind you, to be able to grieve your losses and move forward. Let go of your pride and admit defeat."

"You still have so very much to learn Snow White. I gave up my son to save this kingdom from ruin, and now you want me to let it go without a fight? My son is gone, and I'm never getting him back. You can't even understand my grief. You're not allowed to lecture me until there comes a day that you're forced to sacrifice your own child for the good of your kingdom. Let's see if you're still giving out hope speeches then."

George turned to his guards, his facial expression a mixture of fury and pain.

"We are done here. Take her to the dungeon and lock her up."

* * *

Sitting at King Midas' dining table, Prince James rubbed his temple in an effort to quell the ache that was forming there. He wasn't sure whether it was caused by the light relentlessly reflecting off the shiny gilded dinner plates, or the ruthless questioning of his battle plans by King Midas. Abigail gave him a half-smile, half-grimace, as if to say I'm sorry. James took a deep breath and attempted to refocus on what the king was saying, when a young page entered the banquet hall. The boy bowed before the King.

"Excuse me, Sire, but a messenger Hawk just flew through the courtyard with a note for the Prince tied to his leg."

The page presented a tiny scroll tied with a small red ribbon.

"Thank you Merek."

The young boy handed the scroll to Prince James, who untied it and began reading.

"Shall I send a reply sir?"

The boy's inquiry went unanswered. The chair the prince had been sitting in crashed to the ground as James jolted to his feet, bumping the table and knocking over the golden goblet of red wine. His face paled as he observed the wine slowly seeping into the white linens, like blood oozing from a wound. His mind filled with images of his wife, dressed in her trademark white, covered in blood.

King Midas stood. "Is something wrong?"

"I must go. Snow White has been taken."

"Taken? By whom?"

"It doesn't say. I must find her."

"Of course." Midas motioned to the servant boy, "Have the Prince's horse readied immediately."

The page ran quickly from the room to do as he was told.

James forced his gaze from the crimson stained tablecloth to meet that of the King.

"I need an answer before I go. Will you help us?"

"I know that we are in your debt, but I don't think we can join in a war against multiple well-armed kingdoms, not to mention Queen Regina's magic."

Abigail threw her napkin on the table. "Father this man saved Frederick's life from your curse. How can you even think about not helping him?"

"I would be putting our entire kingdom at risk. George and Regina would destroy us for siding with their rebellious children. What are the two of them risking? Kingdoms that do not yet belong to them."

"They are risking their lives, father. The same as James risked for us - twice. When he battled the dragon and when he cured Frederick. It's not always about kingdoms, sometimes it's about doing what is right."

Midas took a moment, running his hand along his chin, before nodding at his daughter.

"Alright, you have our support." He held his gloved hand out to James who clasped it firmly.

"We will win this war. Good always wins."

Abigail stood. Prince James took her hand and bowing, kissed it. "Thank you, my lady."

"You must make haste and save Snow White. Frederick shall rally the troops and meet you at the aforementioned place in two days time."

James rushed from the palace straight to the stables where his horse awaited. Grabbing the reins, he heaved himself astride the animal and leaning into his neck drove his boots into its side. As if understanding the familiar urgency, the horse took off, racing through the woods at breakneck speed.

* * *

Scouts from her black knight force trembled in front of her as Regina slowly circled the two frightened men. Sitting regally atop her steed, back straight, chest jutted forward, jaw clenched, she exuded the prideful arrogance of a madwoman with no idea just how far down the dark path she had strayed.

"What do you mean you had her in your sights and you lost her?" Her fake jovial tone did nothing to conceal the rage that simmered in the Queen.

"N-n-not lost her, exactly."

"Then what exactly?", the Queen snapped, allowing her anger to boil over.

The second knight bravely stepped his horse forward. "King George's knights, they captured her."

"And you just let this happen?"

"There were four of them, my Queen."

"A-a-and there are only two of us," the first knight added.

The queen reached out her hand to the stammering knight. Magic flowed from her fingertips lifting him from his horse. With a flick of her wrist, his body careened through the air, cracking as it crashed into the trunk of a tree. His lifeless body crumpled to the ground, a distorted pile of broken bones.

"Now there is only one of you."

Fearful for his life, the remaining black knight groveled in front of the Evil Queen. "I'm am so sorry for having failed you, my Queen. Forgive me and I promise it shall never happen again."

"Make sure that it doesn't." The queen clicked to her horse as she guided him around with the reins. "Let's go."

"Where are we going, Your Highness?"

"To King George's castle to take possession of my step-daughter."

Regina's horse took off at a steady trot. The knight shuddered as he took one last glance at the twisted body of his former companion. He wasn't sure whether he was happy to be the one left alive, or if it was better to just have it over with and finally be at peace. For a moment, he imagined himself being brave enough to defy the evil queen, but the heavy beating of his horrified heart was a reminder that he would very much like to keep it inside his chest, so without further hesitation he quickened his pace to catch up. He didn't allow himself to even hope that Snow White and her prince could actually defeat the Evil Queen.


	9. Keeping to the Plan

**A/N: It's been nearly six months since I worked on this story. I sincerely apologize to those who were reading and following. It was the first story I attempted to publish without having all the chapters written in advance. I discovered that publishing as I go doesn't work well for me. Even when I have a completed outline the story often changes throughout the writing process. I couldn't do that here because everything needed to fit with what was already published. I found I was was not pleased with the story I was writing, but new and better ideas became hard to incorporate since I couldn't go back and change the chapters people had already read. I became overwhelmed and stopped working on it for a long time. I always felt bad about leaving the story unfinished. Since like much of the world I unexpectedly find myself stuck at home with a lot of extra free time, I'm back to give it another try. I hope you are all healthy and staying safe. Many thanks to all the medical caregivers and everyday heroes out there still working.**

* * *

**Keeping To The Plan**

Lancelot entered the castle banquet room trying not to show the agitation stirring within him. King George was laughing and feasting alongside members of his nobility while his army sat in the cold, with only meager rations, awaiting the coming battle.

"Your Majesty," Lancelot interrupted as he bowed before the pompous ruler.

"Leviathan, come, tell us what is the news from the front?"

"Snow White's army is on the move just as they laid out to me in their battle plans. They believed me when I said that I needed to return to Camelot. There are no signs that they are suspicious I might be a spy."

"Such naive individuals, always willing to believe the best in people."

"That is not the only news I bring. Scouts spotted Queen Regina in the forest. She has heard you have possession of Snow White. She is on her way to the castle now."

"Does she think I will just hand Snow White over to her and give away my bargaining chip? I have the upper hand now. Let her come."

"Have you forgotten that she has magic. How do you plan to stop her? You need to secure Snow White away from the castle where Regina can't find her. That's the only way to keep your leverage over Queen Regina"

King George eyed Lancelot suspiciously, "I suppose you want me to give her over to you to hide her?"

Lancelot wished that he could volunteer to take her and make sure that she got away, but he couldn't. He knew that George no longer trusted him and he couldn't take such a chance. His role was to lead the faction of George's troops that planned to switch their loyalty to Snow and Prince James when the time came. Still he knew it was imperative to Snow's safety that the Queen not get her.

"It is too close to time for our troops to engage the enemy and my duties are there. But I would strongly recommend that her step daughter is not here when Regina appears."

King George motioned to the guard keeping watch in the corner. The man stepped forward and came to attention.

"Please deliver a message to the steward of the dungeons. Tell him to have the prisoner, Snow White, moved from the castle immediately. Take her through the woods and lock her in the deserted chapel. He should take all but one of the guards on duty with him. No other prisoner is more important than Snow White. Tell him that under no circumstance must he allow the queen to take possession of her, even if he is forced to kill the princess to keep it from happening.

"Right away, Your majesty."

The guard left the room as the King placed his hands on Lancelot's shoulders and leaned in to whisper.

"I worried after our last encounter with Snow White that I had lost your allegiance. I'm glad to see that my continued trust in you is warranted. I would hate to lose one of my best men."

There was no doubt of the threat inherit behind the King's words.

"You have my loyalty, my Liege."

Lancelot bowed his head to the King, playing the role of a loyal general. The king then addressed the men seated at his banquet table.

"Gentlemen, our General must get back to the troops soon, but before he does, he has graciously agreed to join our feast. Please raise your goblets and join me in a toast to him and our pending victory."

The men were boisterous in their praise and cheering for the man they called Leviathan as George led him to the table. Lancelot had no choice but to give in to the King's request. He hoped getting Snow removed from the premises would give her prince time to devise a rescue.

* * *

Snow White's militia, if that's what you could even call the untrained and under-armed group, marched with somber faces towards the hill where they were supposed to meet Prince James. Even the thought of help from King Midas didn't cheer them. The day before, most had been optimistic about their chances of victory, but news of Snow White's capture had thrown the encampment into disarray. The dwarves were livid with Red for not immediately following the trail to rescue their friend. They wanted to dispatch a squadron to save her immediately. Other leaders among the forces argued that Red was right. They could not deviate from the a plan. To do so would put them all at great risk, especially those men who had gone back into George's army with the intent to switch their loyalty to Snow White mid-battle. They were already in place and waiting. If this plan failed, they would surely return their loyalty to the King George, and all hope of victory would be lost.

Red's wolf instincts alerted her to the beating of hooves upon the ground well before Prince James appeared on the horizon. His horse was at full gallop as he approached. He jumped from the animal without even coming to a full stop. He was breathless when he spoke, as if he had been the one running all night and not the horse.

"Red, what happened? Where is Snow? Tell me what you know."

"On our way to find the blue fairy, we were attacked by wolves. I changed form to lead them away from Snow. Blue appeared and helped me to defeat the wolves. After that we backtracked to where I left her. By the time we got there she was gone, but there were obvious signs she was taken."

While she was telling her story, Grumpy brought the obviously parched Prince a drink of water. He allowed himself a moment to take a sip. Red could see the his pulse racing through the bulging vein in his neck, as he tried to maintain his composure. She could only hope that when she informed him of her decision to not go after Snow his famous charming side would show through.

"Do you know who it was?" he questioned.

"No, only that there were at least three, maybe four, of them and that they were on horseback."

"Where did they take her?"

"I don't know."

With a deep growl of frustration, heartbreak, and worry, he threw the cup of water Grumpy had brought him to the ground, smashing the clay pottery to pieces.

"How do you not know? You're the best tracker there is. In your wolf form you should have easily been able to follow her scent and catch up to them. How did you lose her?"

The blue fairy stepped forward to address the prince.

"Your Majesty, she did not even try. I told her that we must rescue Snow. She is our Queen, if we lose her, what good is winning this war? Her safety is to be placed above all others, but the girl did not listen."

Red glared at the fairy. She spoke the truth, but the flying pest still angered her. The fairies were always looking down on humans, as if they were weak-willed idiots. They considered themselves superior just because they had magic, but then refused to use it saying it wasn't ethical for them to interfere. From Red's way of thinking it was just an excuse. Their magic never seemed all that powerful. Ignoring the blue traitor she addressed the Prince's questions.

"What she says is true, but James know this, Snow is my closest friend...my family. I killed my mother for her. Do you not think I wanted to go after her? I had no idea how far ahead of us they might be and how long it would take to find them. I felt that it was more important to return to camp so that we could complete the execution of our battle plans that have already been set in motion. Too many lives would be forfeit if we delayed. I trusted that is what Snow would have wanted me to do, I'm sorry if you don't agree."

Prince James wanted to be angry with Red, but the look on her face was enough to know that the decision tormented her, and had taken every bit of willpower she had. He also knew Red was right, it was what Snow would want them to do, but right now he didn't care what Snow wanted him to do. He only cared that she was safe.

"I don't agree, but neither do I blame you. You did what you thought was best, but I won't leave her in danger. She is still alive, I can feel it."

His natural leadership abilities came out as he began giving instructions. "Grumpy, ready me a fresh horse. Red, gather the men. I want to address them before I leave."

"You should rest, and have something to eat first."

"I cannot rest when Snow is out there somewhere, besides, I feasted better than most of these men have in months at the table of King Midas and Princess Abigail."

Red bowed her head and left to gather the men. They came quickly, eager to hear word from the Prince. James stood before them, masking his fear for Snow, and the insecurities of a lowly shepherd boy.

"Men, I know that you are weary and things look bleak, but take heart, my friends, this war is nearly over and you will be home with your families soon. King Midas has agreed to be our ally in this matter. His troops are already on their way. Swallow your fear, for the coming battle should not be much of a fight. We have soldiers in place inside George's army who are faithful to us. You will set up here. Lancelot will lead his troops into what is a supposed surprise attack, but you will be ready. Prince Frederick and his battalions will remain hidden on the east side of the mountain until the fighting commences, at which time he will come in from behind to surround the attacking forces. Once he is in place, he will blow his battle horn as a signal for the men to switch sides. The battle should hopefully be over with very little blood spilled."

"What about the Princess?" a man yelled from the crowd.

"I will go after Snow White. Unfortunately, that means that I must leave you again, but I leave Bryant here to lead you. He is a more battle hardy knight than I, you can fully trust him. I will do everything within my power to find the Princess and return here before the battle commences, to join with you. It is my great honor to fight alongside such stout-hearted, brave, and honorable men as yourselves. Fight for you families tomorrow. Fight for the Kingdom we wish to build, one where every man,woman, and child is valued, one that works together for the good of all, one that extends kindness and keeps goodness as its motto."

The men raised their fists and shouted in agreement as Grumpy brought forth a horse for Prince James.

"Let me and the dwarves go with you?"

"I know you guys love her, but I think I will fare better on my own this time."

He mounted the steed. Red came forward and handed him a fresh waterskin.

"Where will you look?"

"I don't know, but I know someone who does. Do not worry, Red, I will find her."

Prince James turned his horse toward the watching soldiers.

"I promise I will rescue my beloved, your Princess, and together we will give her the title she was not only born to hold, but has shown herself to be worthy of…Queen Snow White.

With those words, James turned the horse and rode off in the direction of the dark castle

He probably should have approached the castle more discretely, but he did not have time. He rode right across the drawbridge and stormed through the doors. No one stopped him as he made his way through the grand entry hall and into the heart of the palace. There was no mistaking the eerie, high-pitched voice of the dark down a passage to the left. He noticed a strange golden glow coming from under the door at the end of the hallway. The Prince could hear a voice inside counting.

"17…18…19…20…21."

James kicked open the door, calling out to the dark one as he drew his sword.

"Rumplestilt-"

He was stopped before the weapon made it fully out of his hilt, frozen by some sort of magical force. He could neither move nor speak. Rumplestiltskin never looked up from his work as he continued what he had been doing.

"22…23…24…25…"

The glow was coming from a pile of sand on the workbench, next to a broken hourglass. Looking through a large magnifying glass, Rumplestiltskin was using small metal pincers to count out individual grains of sand into a small wooden bowl.

"26…27…28."

Upon reaching the number 28, he set his tool down and picked up the bowl of sand. Rumple still had not acknowledged the presence of the frozen Prince who could only watch whatever dark magic was being performed in front of him. The sorcerer took the bowl to the fireplace and used tongs to hold it over the flame. The excitement in his eyes glowed brighter than the flickering flame of the fire. After several minutes he removed the bowl from the flame and brought it back to the table. He placed it on the table and pulled a small red and gold velvet scroll from a locked cabinet behind him. He opened the scroll and placed it on the table. The scroll contained strange symbols in a language James could not read. Rumple picked up the bowl and slowly poured the contents over the scroll. The sand had melted into a molten amber substance. It appeared to James hot enough to burn the parchment, but it did not. Instead it rolled and oozed across the surface before magically dissolving into the paper itself.

"It worked."

A childlike, yet sinister giggle issued from the imp's mouth as he lifted up the scroll and turned it over several times before rolling it back up and locking it back into the cabinet behind him.

The magic holding James released and he stumbled forward as the dark one finally looked up to face him.

"If it isn't Prince Charming once again. To what do I owe the interruption this time?

James pointed to the broken hourglass. "Isn't that the Sandman's hourglass? Snow was right, you are the one behind Regina's invasion into our dreams."

"Oh no, that little venture was all the evil queen. I merely procured it from her when she no longer found it's magic useful."

"And what do you want it for? Should I be expecting a nocturnal visit from you as well?"

"If wanted you dead, Dearie, I wouldn't kill you in your sleep. What would be the fun in that? No, I have much more important plans for this. Regina is so focused on her revenge that she never even stopped to realize what she had in her possession. Very few magical objects have the power over time."

"So you seek to manipulate time. Why?"

That's for me to know. As for you, you need to stop losing your wife, or my efforts will all be in vain.

"You will help me find her then?"

"I'm afraid not," he intoned rather nonchalantly.

At his refusal, Charming lunged forward and grabbed a handful of the sand from the table. Stepping towards the fireplace, he held his fist over the flames.

"Help me or I'll drop this sand into the fire."

"And just what do you think that will do?"

"I don't know. Shall we find out?"

"Go ahead and drop it into the fire, foolish shepherd. It'll make it a mite hard to find Snow White if we are all trapped in time.

"Without Snow, time might as well stop for me. You on the other hand, I'm betting, don't want to take that chance."

Rumple stared him down a moment before settling his shoulders and backing down. It was almost imperceptible, but Charming saw a look of concern cross his swamp colored face, before the cocky leer of the dark one reappeared.

"Even if I wanted to help you, a location spell only works if you have an object belonging to the lost person. You no longer have the engagement ring since it now encircles the finger of your beloved. I've nothing to enchant to find her."

"Sure you do. The necklace you ripped from her neck. The one that was an inheritance from her mother."

"It belongs to me now, as payment for using my name in your little Excalibur hoax."

"The price wasn't hers to pay, therefore it still belongs to her."

Charming turned his hand over the fire as if to open it. With a snap of his fingers, the imp magically snuffed out the fire.

"You have a strong and noble heart. Things have worked out as they were meant to shepherd. Your brother may have been raised to be king, but you are the one who was always destined by fate for the role."

"I care nothing about being king." Charming dropped the sand he had been holding back on the table. "Now are you going to help me or not?"

Rumplestiltskin pulled a fur-lined box from a shelf in the corner and opened it to reveal the royal jewelry. He took a purple potion from a glass cabinet nearby and poured it onto the pearl strand. The necklace lifted itself from the box and hovered in the air.

"Follow it. It will lead you to your true love."

Charming was about to leave when Rumplestiltskin stopped him.

"Wait, one more thing." He took a small handful of the sand and placed it into a leather pouch and handed it to the prince. "Fairy magic by itself is not powerful enough to stop Regina, but mixed with this, Blue should be able to freeze her and temporarily strip her of her magic. It's effects won't last long so I suggest you use it wisely."

James started to reach for the pouch, but thinking twice pulled his hand back.

"With you everything comes with a price. What's the price?"

"Yes, of course. How about your sword."

"My sword? What need do you have of it? You have magic."

"Ah, but swords of noble warriors are infused with power from their victories, and yours has fought and won against a dragon in the battle for true love."

"I can't rescue Snow unarmed."

"No, of course not." Rumple point to a trunk full of weapons on the far side of the room. "There you shall find a number of blades to replace yours."

Charming picked up several of the weapons, turning them around in his hand and taking a few swings to check for weight and balance. They were well-forged and sharp. He choose a suitable replacement along with a sturdy bow just in case. He passed his sword to the imp and took the bag of sand.

Having wasted enough precious time, Charming quickly exited the castle. As if magically sensing he was ready, the floating strand of pearls took off flying through the air. Charming mounted his steed and followed at a full gallop, eager to find his true love.


	10. Saving Snow

**Saving Snow**

For miles, Charming followed the strand of pearls as it surged through the air like a bloodhound on the trail of its prey. The pearls glowed progressively brighter against the coral hues of the fading sun, as it traversed across fallow farmland and twisted through patches of trees. Off in the distance he heard a wolf howl with a dangerous fierceness that embodied both desperation and determination. Was it Red?. Had the battle begun? The thought put him in his own battle between his guilt at not being there to fight beside the comrades who had put their trust in him as their leader, and his need to find his love. He forced his mind away from his friends. The best way to help them right now was to save their future queen.

Charming spied the tallest turret of George's castle just above the treetops in front of him, but to his surprise, the necklace looped to the right, away from the palace and into the forest. The woods were thick with brush and nettles. The horse flinched and faltered through the thorns, slowing his progress. He pulled the animal to a stop and dismounted, tying him to a tree. It would be faster on foot. Just when he feared he might lose sight of the necklace, the woods gave way to a clearing. He found himself in an old cemetery filled with broken and overturned gravestones, whose inscriptions had faded away years ago. On the other side was a small abandoned monastery in obvious disrepair. He watched the necklace skip along the side of the building before it shot up and skirted around the steeple, disappearing from view.

He couldn't lose it.

He couldn't lose her.

He bolted into a sprint when the sound of voices dropped him to the ground. He looked up around a marble marker to see two armed sentries standing guard at the building's entrance.

"Did you see that?"

"What?"

"A flash of white just flew past us."

"I didn't see anything."

"It was there, I swear upon the King's crest."

"Maybe it was the ghost of one of the old monks, whose spirits are said to haunt the cathedral," he answered in jest.

The first guard pulled forth his sword and looked around, eyes wide in fear.

The second guard laughed. "Some knight you are. You're shaking so hard your armors rattling."

"Rankle me all you want, but the Evil Queen uses dark, unholy, magic. We should all be afraid at the alliance King George has made with her. Who's to say she can't awaken the dead?" he said gesturing toward the cemetery.

"Let's just stay alert and hope that the Queen does not find us."

Silence settled as the two returned their attention to keeping watch.

Using the headstones for cover, Charming silently made his way across the burial ground. He stopped at a small stained-glass window near the back of the building and peeked inside. The only light given off came from a single burning candle on a table near the center of the room. Three men sat around it casting lots, their weapons within arms length. Snow had to be here. That's the only reason these men would be hanging out at an abandoned church. He considered taking out the two guards near the door and just charging in. He was confident that he could take the three men, especially if he caught them unaware, but didn't know how many other sentries might be on the premises. He needed another way in.

Moving around the back to where the steeple tower was located he found what he was looking for. The string of pearls was twisted around the top of an overgrown vine whose tendrils stretched up the stone wall past a second-floor window and over the rooftop. He grabbed on, climbing slowly the first few meters until he trusted the greenery would hold his weight, before quickly scampering up to the window. He freed the necklace and dropped it into the pouch around his waist. Finding the window stuck tight, Charming forced his sword up under the wood frame and was able to leverage it open enough to crawl through.

The hallway was empty. He quietly made his way around, searching the rooms as he went. There were several small, sparsely furnished bedrooms he assumed for the monks that once occupied the monastery. He discovered a library with several writing desks, inkwells, quills, and scrolls littered the floor. The door of the last room in the hall was open. With his back pressed up against the wall he leaned his head and peered inside. It was a a large dining room with a cooking area in the back. A man stood in front of a lit fireplace stirring the contents of a black kettle. The smell of onions and turnips indicated it was some sort of stew. He was muttering under his breath about having to cook and be in charge of the prisoner.

There was a muffled grunt from the corner. His heart leaped. Snow. She was tied to a chair, her mouth stuffed with rags. The relief in her eyes as their gaze connected spurred him to action. He brought his sword up and charged forward. The guard spun around, but it wasn't quick enough as Charming's sword pierced through his heart.

"That's for kidnapping my wife."

The man's face contorted, as he dropped to his knees. His mouth opened, but no sound emerged. He swayed for a moment, reaching out as if begging for help as death took him. When he fell, his head hit the soup pot knocking it to the floor with a thud that reverberated through the stone walls. Worried they had alerted the men a floor below, Charming hurried to cut Snow free and remove the gag.

"Charming."

His name choked from her throat as she leapt from the chair and into his arms. As much as he wanted to linger in the embrace, he knew they could not. He pulled back from her and brought a finger to his lips. He grabbed her hand and led her to the door, planning to go back out through the window he had entered from.

"What's going on up there?"

The voice carried up from the floor below. They froze at the clomp of boots ascending. They paused mid-way up.

"Hey, we're hungry down here. Is that stew ready yet?"

Charming disguised his voice and mumbled into his hand hoping it would fool the knight.

"It'll be ready when it's ready, and if you don't like it, you can come up here and cook it yourself while I sit around playing games."

"What did you say?"

Damn! The footsteps resumed, this time running up the stairs. They wouldn't make it to the window. Charming pushed Snow back into the room and shut the door barring it with a chair. They were going to have to fight their way out. He lifted the bow carried over his head and handed it to her along with the quiver. He pulled his sword from its sheath and stepped between her and the door, backing them into the corner. That's when he noticed another door next to the cupboard. He crossed the room and opened the door.

"Come on, Snow, this way."

They entered a small pantry with a narrow stone stairwell in the back.

"let's see where this leads."

They closed the door and pushed one of the storage shelves in front to block it before cautiously ascending the steps.

The stairs led to a cobweb covered attic crammed with old furnishings and religious relics. The only light was coming from a hole in the ceiling. A wooden ladder peeked out from inside the stone structure. Loud banging indicated the men below were working to break through the barricades.

"It won't take them long to get through. Let's hope that's a way out," he said, pointing to the ladder.

He gave her a boost and jumped up to follow. The ladder led them up the steeple turret to the top of the bell tower. Charming looked down from the open sides of the bell-house. They were at least 6 stories up and he could see no way down. The two guards who were stationed at the door had been alerted that the princess was trying to escape. They had split up and were searching opposite sides of the grounds. He watched as the frightened guard below made a wide birth around the cemetery and an idea came to him.

Charming pointed to a tree all the way across the grounds from where they were.

"Snow, do you think that you can hit the trunk of that tree over there with an arrow?"

"Yes, but why? Shouldn't I aim for the guard?"

"I have a better idea."

He used his sword to slice down the rope that was used the ring the bell and attached it to an iron railing above them. He handed the other end to her.

"Tie this around on of your arrows. Make sure it's good and tight. I'll be right back."

He scrambled back down the ladder before she could even ask any questions. He returned with a sheet that had been covering one of the statues in the attic..

"Charming, what are you up to?"

"We are hopefully going to scare the breeches off the guard down there and give ourselves the opportunity to get away."

He explained his plan to her. She nodded her understanding and raised her bow, nocking the rope-wrapped arrow, she took aim.

"Where are you hiding?" an angry voice traveled up from the attic accompanied by the sound of things being thrown around. They needed to be quick.

The arrow whizzed from Snow's bow. Not even waiting to see if it hit its mark, she shouldered her bow, pulled the sheet around her and jumped onto Charming's back. She wrapped her legs firmly around his mid-section and her arms around his chest. He had already removed his belt. He threw it over the line of rope that now ran from the bell tower to the edge of the woods on the other side of the cemetery. With either side of the belt grasped tightly in his hands, he jumped from the top of the tower.

They zipped down the line picking up speed as they went. The light of the moon spilled eerily across the sheet as it blew loosely around the couple making them look like a strange sort of apparition. Snow moaned, low and throaty, as she imagined such a creature might sound, as they zoomed across the sky.

Catching sight of what he was sure was a wraith coming for him, the soldier below screamed and let his sword drop to the ground. He turned and ran, seeking the safety of the building.

When they neared the tree, Snow let go of Charming. Though she had only been a few meters off the ground, she hit harder than expected, losing her footing and tumbling across the ground. Charming released his hold of the belt just as soon as he felt her weight leave him. He landed on his feet and rushed to where she lay worried that she was hurt. He rolled her over.

"Snow, Darling, are you okay?"

She was biting her lip to keep from laughing. "That was amazing, Charming! Did you see that spooked guard run like a gutless rabbit?"

He shook his head and grinned, "and here I was worried about you. I should have known better. My adventurous, bandit, princess."

He was just about to kiss her, when shouts from the guards reminded him they were still in danger.

"We need to get out of here."

He lifted her to her feet. Looking up he saw silhouettes in the bell tower. He used his sword to cut the rope loose from the tree so they couldn't follow. Grabbing her hand, he led her through the woods to the spot where he had left his horse.

He lifted her unto his mount and settled himself into the saddle behind her. He gathered the reigns and with a boot to the belly stirred the horse into action. When they had traveled far enough to ensure Snow that they were safe and not being followed she took the reins from his hands brought the stallion to a stop. She turned to face him in the saddle.

"Snow, what's wrong? You are hurt, aren't you?"

He ran his hands over her, looking for where she might be injured. She grabbed his hands to stop him.

"I'm not hurt. I just…I needed to say I'm sorry"

He wrapped her petite hand in his. "You have nothing to apologize for. Getting captured wasn't your fault, my darling. I'm just so sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

"No," she put her hand to his lips to stop him. "That's not what I need to beg your forgiveness for."

He pulled back from her slightly. She moved her hand to his scar, caressing it with her finger.

"I regret that I ever thought it was a good idea to keep our marriage a secret. I'm so sorry that I made you question my love for you, or think I was ashamed of you. Of all my titles, past, present, and future, the one I'm most proud of, the only one I could never live without, is your wife. The second that we get back I'm going to tell everyone that were already married, that you are my husband."

She finished her speech by pressing her lips fiercely to his. She broke the kiss but remained close enough that he could feel her words on his skin as she spoke.

"Can you forgive me?"

"Of course, my darling."

He leaned in for another kiss, but she pushed him away.

"There's something else I need to tell you. Something you may not forgive me for."

He could see tears forming in her eyes, as she nervously spun the ring on her finger. He reached down to stop her anxious hands.

"How bad can it be? You stole my jewels, hit me with a rock, pushed me in the river, tied me to a tree, and I still married you."

He immediately regretted his attempt at levity as Snow burst into tears and buried her head into his chest. Being the reason his mother lost her life was worse than all those things put together. He lifted her head up and cupped her cheeks in his hands, wiping her tears with his thumbs.

"Snow, whatever it is, I forgive you. I will always forgive you, and since I know you prefer action..."

He closed what little gap there was between them, his lips affirming his declaration.

He didn't want to, but he forced himself to release the kiss aware that this wasn't the time to take things further. Somewhere out there a battle was going on.

"Snow, I love you. I promise that nothing you could ever say would sway me otherwise, but right now we have other things to think about. Our friends need us."

Snow lifted her head and dried her eyes.

"Yes, you're right, this is not the time for selfish confessions. We should hurry to their aid."

"We need to find Blue. I have something that will help us to capture the queen."

"What?"

"A special powder that when mixed with fairy dust can temporarily take away her powers."

"Where did you procure such a powder?"

He didn't immediately answer and she could feel his unease at her question. Snow eyed him suspiciously.

"Charming, How exactly did you find me?"

"I told you, I'll always-"

"I know," she interrupted, "You'll always find me. But how? How did you know where to look?"

He shifted apprehensively under her gaze as he reached into his pocket and pulled forth her mother's pearls.

"These led me to you."

Her breath hitched as she recognized them. Her eyes narrowed remembering in whose possession they had been. She slid from the saddle and crossed her arms. He followed her down from the saddle.

"You went to Rumplestiltskin? Charming, why would you do that? He's dangerous, and his help always comes with a price."

"I know, but it's okay, you don't have to worry. I paid it."

"With what? What price did he ask of you?"

"All he wanted was my sword. And you get to keep the pearls."

Charming thought that would make her feel better, but she remained agitated.

"What does he want with your sword?"

"I don't know, but what does it matter?"

"He scares me, Charming. I can't help but feel that he's manipulating us for some nefarious purpose. I fear that we are playing right into his hands. That we will never be rid of him."

"We will be, I promise. King George is being defeated on the battlefield as we speak, we have what we need to capture Regina, and our debts to the imp are paid in full. We never have to deal with him again."

He stepped forward and clasped the necklace around her.

"We are so close, Snow. Don't lose hope."

She now wore jewelry from two strong women. Closing her eyes, she gleaned strength from their memories. Her mother had been willing to die to keep goodness in her heart. Ruth had given her life as a gift for the grandchildren she would never know. She would not let their sacrifices be in vain. Together, she and Charming, would win this fight and build a kingdom worthy of their parents' legacy. She opened her eyes and smiled at her husband.

"Let's go finish this."


	11. Final Showdown

**A/N: Here it is, the final chapter. There's a lot going on here, so we will jump back and forth between locations quite a bit. Also we reconnect back into cannon with a scene and dialogue taken directly from the show. Those words are not mine and belong fully to the creators of Once. They will be marked at the beginning and end by, ***OUAT***. I know this story took a long time to complete, but it was my first time at writing something that fit within cannon and it was much harder than I expected. Thank you for patiently taking the journey with me.**

* * *

**Final Showdown**

King George was in the grand hall of his palace awaiting word on the battle. Locked in his arrogant belief that his defeat was not possible, he and his companions had already started their victory celebration. They were half way through the best barrel of wine from his stock when a faction of his infantry entered the castle. George was almost giddy with excitement, a behavior propriety would never let him show if not for the alcohol flowing through his veins. He turned and called in his returning knights.

"Gentleman, we have been waiting in eager anticipation of your report from the battlefield."

The men lagged near the entrance to the room. No one wanted to be the one to tell the king.

"Come, don't keep us waiting," the king urged.

With heavy steps one of the men removed his helmet and stepped forward. His face was somber as he bowed before the king.

"I'm afraid the news is not good, Your Majesty. Snow White's army was not alone. The Kingdom of Midas aligned itself with the rebel princess and sent troops to join the battle. They have broken through our lines."

"What? How dare that gold-handed freak go against me. I order you back. Reform the line and surge again."

"Midas isn't the only problem, my King. Our General has betrayed us. He switched sides mid-battle taking a number of our men with him. It left us severely outnumbered. To continue fighting would accomplish nothing but death for those who remain. I'm sorry Sire, but your kingdom has fallen."

There was a loud clanging as King George's silver wine goblet crashed against the hearth of the massive stone fireplace, splattering it's contents across the wall in a pattern, that to the soldiers standing there, is eerily similar to the blood of their fallen comrades. Blood that holds no pangs of guilty or sorrow to their King.

"Lancelot, that son of a shrew! I knew he could not be trusted. He will not get away with this, I will not accept defeat. Get back out there, find him, and bring me his head on a spear.

George was ranting like a madman, gesturing wildly and spewing his words.

"I want the head of that traitor who masquerades as my son too. A gift for Snow White. That will be a curse she won't be able to break."

The knights stood there, fear holding them in place.

"Go now!" he spit at them. "Or do you not think it an honor to die for your king?" He pulled a sword from a nearby suit of armor, threatening the men. "Or dare stay here and have me kill you myself."

A nobleman, who was also a cousin of the King stepped forward. "My Liege, I understand full well your fury, I feel it too. But I think it best we accept our losses and abandon the castle. The enemy will be here soon and there are not enough men left to defend these walls. Will you have us all die here?" He placed his hand on the king's shoulder. "Or shall we live to fight another day?"

There was silence in the hall as they all awaited an answer from the King. After several moments, King George straightened up. His outward demeanor had changed, but his eyes still flashed with the vengeance inside him.

"You are correct. All is not lost while we still have their princess as our prisoner. We shall live to fight, but first we will punish those who have dared to defy me."

George turned to the handful of men who had returned to his castle, those still loyal to him.

"Go to the castle gates and use the catapults stationed on the parapet their to attack the villages. Burn everything to the ground. Make them regret their allegiance to Snow White and her shepherd boy."

* * *

Charming and Snow were still a good distance from the battlefield when they began to see streams of sparks curve across the sky like shooting stars.

"Look, Charming, What is that?"

"Those are firebombs, Snow, but it doesn't appear as if they are being launched from near the conflict, unless something has gone wrong."

Fear gripped the couple. Charming leaned forward in the saddle, urging their ride forward. The steed lowered his neck and raced ahead with everything it had.

As they got closer, they could see that the assault was coming from the castle gatehouse. Horror filled Charming's heart at the sight of the king's soldiers setting the nearby village on fire with no care for the innocent women and children living there. They had to stop them.

* * *

As Regina neared George's castle she could hear the sounds of chaos coming from the valley below. She sent her black knights ahead of her for news on the battle while she remained on the hilltop watching as the village nestled in the mountain pass burned. With an evil smirk she watched the citizens furiously trying to put out the fire. Their efforts were in vain as blazing orange flames continued to streak across the night sky in an endless assault.

* * *

Snow and Charming raced to the stone bastion surrounding the palace. King George's pawns manned catapults stationed on top of the wall, launching rocks wrapped with flaming rags into the settlements near the castle. Assuming anyone who would oppose them was otherwise engaged miles away, the soldiers failed to notice as Snow and her Prince slipped from their horse and scampered through the brush making their way to the gatehouse entrance.

Charming and Snow quickly ascended the stairs. They encountered a lone soldier near the top. Charming drew his sword and charged. The soldier swung, but Charming ducked under his arm and body slammed him to the side taking the higher step. He used the hilt of his sword to deliver a blow the the top of his head followed by a boot to the gut. The clanking of armor on the stone steps echoed through the stairwell as the knight tumbled to the landing below.

During the skirmish another knight had entered the stairwell, but Snow White was ready. The force of her arrow pierced through his protective chain mail. He fell, clutching at the arrow in his chest.

Together, they rushed up the stairs and out onto the battlement. There were three catapults with a pair of men at each. The foe stationed nearest to them flung himself in their direction. Charming was quick to react, pushing him up against the fortress wall and bringing a knee to his groin. The man crumpled to the ground in pain. Two more Knights flanked Charming. He kept his footwork loose as he jabbed his sword back and forth between them. Meanwhile, Snow was darting about and ducking for cover, finding it hard to engage her bow in the confined space.

The attack on the civilians stopped as the remaining combatants turned their attention to Charming and Snow. The royal couple was outnumbered and Snow knew they wouldn't last long without a plan. Looking around she spied a wooden drum of oil soaked rags in the corner. If she and Charming lost this battle at least she could keep them from doing more damage to the village.

She brought up her bow and readied an arrow. She took aim at a torch perched on the wall a few feet above the barrel. Her arrow struck its mark, knocking the torch into the container. The rags ignited in a great explosion, taking out the two men nearest the barrel and slamming Snow to the ground. The flames quickly spread and within moments the catapults were burning. Snow was trapped in the corner, surrounded by flames.

"Snow!"

Too late Charming realized what was happening. He grabbed his sword with both hands swung it right to left across his body with all his strength, taking out both men he was engaged with in a single blow.

Two knights remained. Charming raised his sword and turned to face them, but his real concern was with his wife.

"Snow!"

"I'm okay Charming," she coughed out, "but the flames have me trapped."

Before he could go to her aide, the knight on his left inched forward.

"Well, Well, if it isn't Prince James and Snow White. Looks like King George hasn't lost just yet."

"Yeah," said the other one, lifting his sword high overhead. "And if I recall, he specifically requested someone bring him his son's head."

He thrust his saber at the prince, who brought his own blade up to block. The second knight attempted to circle around the prince to attack from behind. Charming spun and backed himself against the wall to keep both adversaries in front of him. He heard footsteps coming up the steps. He feared the situation was about to get even more dire.

It was Lancelot who appeared from the stairwell, followed quickly by Red and Grumpy.

"Prince James," Lancelot exclaimed.

Lancelot placed the tip of his sword into the back of one of the knights attacking Prince James and Red aimed her crossbow at the other.

"Hey friends, so good to see you." Charming said in relief. He looked at George's Knights, "What's that you were saying again? Something about my head?"

The men dropped their swords in defeat. Grumpy tied the men up while Charming immediately turned his attention to Snow. She had backed away as far as she could from the flames, but she could still feel their heat on her skin. With a running jump, he just skimmed over the top of the flames, and landed in front of his love. He picked her up, intending to jump back over with her in his arms, but there wasn't enough space to get the momentum needed to clear the height of the raging fire.

"You're going to have to throw her over," Lancelot told Prince James. "Don't worry, I'll catch her."

Charming looked at Snow, distress was furrowed in his brow. The last thing he wanted to do was release her from his arms. She looked confidently at him.

"Don't worry, Darling, I trust you."

He gave her a single nod, and without giving himself another moment to let second thoughts creep in, he tossed her across the fire. Lancelot easily caught her. The flames roared and rose higher, as if they were alive and angry at Snow's escape. There was a snap as the arm of the nearby catapult shifted under the heat of the flames and toppled, nearly hitting Charming, and effectively blocking his path back across the flames.

"Charming," Snow cried out, as Red kept her from running back through the flames.

There was only one thing he could think to do. He scrambled up the side of the wall and hoisted himself over the top. Snow screamed and broke free from Red. She ran for the stairs, praying Charming didn't just break every bone in his body. She reached the bottom and scanned the ground, anxiously searching for his crumpled form.

"Looking for someone?"

The teasing voice called out from above her. She looked up to see him clinging to the side of the stone wall. Relief flooded her as she allowed air back into her lungs.

"What were you thinking? You could have been killed."

"I was thinking only about rescuing you, my darling."

"Now how do you suppose you're going to get down from there?"

"I'll see if I can find some rope," Red remarked as she looked around before noticing the familiar blue glow hovering in the sky.

"No need," said the blue fairy.

She flew to Charming and sprinkled him with fairy dust. Using the magic, she gently lowered him safely to the ground.

"Thank You, Blue," Snow smiled.

Yes, perfect timing," Charming agreed. "Jumping down would have been quite a bit more jarring."

He meant it as a comment to lighten the mood, but Snow fixes him with a look and Charming can tell she doesn't know whether she wants to hit him or kiss him, probably both he thinks. He's glad when Grumpy changes the subject.

"We should hurry and help with the fires."

"I've just come from the there," Blue informed them. "The townsfolk are already working on putting out the fires. I left the Orange Fairy there to help. She can enlist the aid of the forest animals in carrying water from the river. Hopefully that will help to put it out quickly. We have another problem to deal with."

"What?" asked Red

"Regina and her black knights have been spotted in the woods near George's castle. She learned of Snow White's capture by King George and is here to retrieve her. I fear what will happen when she finds out that not only has he been defeated, but the princess is no longer in his possession. She is likely to use her magic in anger and wipe out what is left of his kingdom."

Charming stepped forward, and pulled the pouch from his waist.

"That won't happen. Rumplestiltskin has given us a weapon to use against her. This sand when mixed with fairy dust will create a magical powder that if we sprinkle over her will strip her of her powers for a short period of time."

"And how do you suggest we manage that?" Blue questioned. "She will never let us get close enough to dust her with the magic."

"She will if her attention is elsewhere. We just need a diversion," the Prince said with full confidence.

"I can do it," volunteered Red. "I'll let her chase me. In my wolf form I will be fast enough."

"No," Snow said adamantly. "I'm the one she wants. It has to be me."

Charming folded his arms, more to keep his fear under control, than as a show of anger.

"Absolutely not. I won't put you out there as bait."

"It's the only way that it will work. She'll only come after me if she thinks that I'm alone."

"Snow, I can't. I can't send you out there alone. I can't put you in danger."

Like you did yourself, when you jumped across flames to save me, Snow thinks, but she doesn't say it. Instead she tries to reassure him.

"I won't be in danger, and I won't be alone. You, Red, Blue, the dwarfs, you'll all be there, hidden along the route. This will work, Charming."

The Prince was not comforted by her words, but he could not think of a better plan. He consoles himself with the belief that this will not always be their life, taking turns putting themselves in peril to save each other. He takes a deep breath and heaves a sigh of acceptance.

"How do we know that she'll even take the bait?" Red asked.

"Blue said her Knights are in the forest," answered Snow, "we will send Lancelot to intercept them, to act like he's on their side. He will tell them of George's defeat and that I escaped. He will claim to be trying to recapture me before I make it back to Charming. He can assure them that I'm alone, and what direction I was last seen heading."

Everyone agreed that this was the best plan. Blue mixed the sand with her fairy dust and tied the pouch to her waist. She would follow from high in the trees, ready to release the magical mixture on Snow's signal.

As the group dispersed to enact the plan, Charming pulled Snow into him and pressed his lips to hers so quickly that Snow nearly lost her balance. Her arms flailed out to stabilize herself. The sound she issued was more a grunt of surprise than a hum of passion. He released her just as quickly, but did not release her from the intensity of his stare. It was a mixture of fear, love, pride, strength, all mingled together in the stormy steel blue of his eyes. She didn't speak. There were no words to adequately express her love, or settle his spirit. They had always spoken more with a look than words anyway, so she met his gaze with her own. One full of certainty and of a love that went beyond passion to a place so deep that it now felt vital to who she was. That was evidenced by who she had become when she had tried to remove any memory of Charming or his love from her mind.

With a final soft smile, she turned and headed into the woods. Charming watched as the trees swallowed her up. Snow closed her eyes and tried to steel her heart for the task ahead of her. She took a deep breath and thought of Daniel, of the despair and pain that she felt when she lost Charming. She had once descended into that dark and evil place where Regina now resided, where revenge feels like the only respite from your grief, and she had been saved. Did the Regina she once knew still exist locked away somewhere inside the Evil Queen. The adult Snow didn't believe after all the death and destruction it was still possible, but the mother-less child within her couldn't let go of hope.

* * *

Queen Regina was nearly invisible against charcoal sky as she sat perched on her coal black mount and dark costume watching the flaming chaos below. How fortuitous for her that George would attack his own subjects. It would be a great advantage later if she decided to try and sway their loyalty away from him. The approaching cadence of her returning knights pulled her attention from the fiery scene. Given what she had just witnessed their report was quite unexpected.

*****OUAT*****

"My queen we have received word, Snow White and the Prince have defeated King George. His army has fallen, the kingdom is theirs."

"And what of George?"

"His fate is unknown. But without his forces we are alone. We cannot defeat them."

"Do not tell me what we can or can't do. Where is Snow White now?"

"Alone, on her way back to meet the Prince."

"Excellent. I don't care how many men you lose. Keep them apart long enough for me to find her. I will not let them defeat me."

Snow White ran through the forest alone, purposefully heading for the hill where Regina had last been seen. She looked behind her, keeping an eye out for the Queen's knights. If she allowed herself to be captured again, their plan would fail. She didn't see the rock in her path and tripped, falling face first into the dirt. Rolling over and lifting herself up, she heard the voice of the Evil Queen. She almost didn't recognize it. There wasn't even a hint of the sweet and calming voice that would lull her to sleep at night with bedtime stories.

"Leaving the battle so soon?"

Brushing herself off, Snow looked with regret at her former step-mother. She took no pleasure in this.

"The battle is over Regina, our army is too great. You can't win."

Regina merely smiled in arrogance. She cared nothing of battles, only of destroying one person.

"Well, that all depends on your definition of victory."

"I offer you parlay, to negotiate the terms of your surrender."

Regina lifted her chin, "My surrender?"

She paused a moment. She had Snow right where she wanted her.

"Fair enough, your death."

The Queen's horse lunged forward, her hand crackled with magic as the thrust it forward.

"Now!" Snow screamed stepping to the side.

Regina stopped and looked behind her too late. The Blue Fairy flew down, and threw the glowing substance made from her fairy dust, and the sand from Rumplestiltskin. The magic surrounded the Evil Queen, a strait jacket of effervescent lightning, paralyzingly her. Regina twisted and turned, but she couldn't move. Her hand was still frustratingly up where she had been moments from throwing a fireball of her own at Snow. She saw the Prince step from behind a tree where he had been hiding.

"It was all a trap."

"You should have surrendered when you had the chance."

Snow felt no victory at the moment, only deep sorrow. She was losing another mother, a person she had once loved dearly.

Charming felt only relief. The people were now safe. Snow was safe. He felt no regret as he stepped forward. She had brought this upon herself.

"We knew you couldn't resist going after Snow. And now because of your bloodlust the kingdom is ours. Your reign of evil is over."

*****Ouat*****

* * *

Red, Grumpy, and the rest of the dwarves came running up. Red threw her arms around Snow, relieved that she was okay.

"I'm fine, Red," Snow assured her.

"I was so worried."

"Everything went according to plan."

"So what now?" Red asked.

Grumpy raised his axe, "Let me have the first blow. I'll take care of her."

"No!"

Snow stepped in front of Grumpy and put her hand up to stop his axe.

"This is not the way."

"What exactly do you want to do, sister? Throw her a tea party?"

Before Snow could answer, a group of King George's former Knights rode up on horseback. They dismounted and bowed to their knees before Snow White and Prince James.

"Long live King James and Queen Snow White."

"Please rise," James requested of the men. "Tell us what is going on at the front."

"Fires still burn among the villages, but their spreading is contained. The animals came and helped as if someone communicated with them what to do. I've never seen such a thing. We will have a lot of work ahead of us to rebuild, but all is not lost."

"What of King George?"

"He is missing, along with a handful of men who remained loyal to him. The castle has been searched thoroughly and there is no sign of them. Would you like us to continue the search?"

"We will, but right now he is of no threat to us. We need to keep our men here to establish order and help until all the fires are out and we know the villagers are safe."

"Yes, your majesty."

"We have taken Queen Regina captive. I want you to take her back to the castle and lock her in the dungeons. Then keep guard at the castle until Snow and I return there."

The knights bowed once again. They tied the Evil Queen to their horses. Her dark eyes bore into Snow White, her hate like lasers burning across Snow's heart.

"This is not over," she vowed.

Regina walked straight and held her head high as they led her away, defiant even in defeat. Relief mixed with heartbreak within Snow as she watched long after they disappeared into the trees.

She felt Charming's hand on her back. Knowing he was probably worried, she forced herself to turn around and face the others The dwarves removed their hats and bowed before her.

"Your Highness," Grumpy said solemnly, but still with a big grin on his face.

Snow reached out and touched his shoulder. "There is no need for that my friend."

"The battle may be over, but there is still much work to be done," Charming said, moving to take charge.

Snow reached out and took his hand pulling him to her side.

"Yes, but first there is something that Charming and I wish to tell you."

She searched for the right words as her friends looked on.

"The two of us…"

She faltered and Red narrowed her eyes, suspicious of what Snow was trying to say.

"You all know how we were separated the first time, that I was captured by King George, but Lancelot saved me and we were reunited. After that we traveled to Lake Nostos... and Charming's mother was dying...and I…we-"

Charming interrupted her.

"What my fiance is trying to say is, that the past few weeks have shown us, time is short and you never know what moment could be your last. We want to start our life together as husband and wife. We wish to be married right away, as soon as a proper ceremony can be arranged."

Snow looked at him quizzically, studying his face. He read her questions, her concern, her willingness to expose their marriage. He smiled and squeezed her hand, letting her know all was good.

"But Snow," Red protested, "It will take months to get the Kingdom back in order before we can even think about planning a wedding. And what about your official coronation, that should come first."

Blue fluttered in front of Snow. "I think it's a great idea. We could do both of them the same weekend. That way people would only have to travel once. I can't think of a better way for our kingdom to celebrate the end of the battle and our renewed hope. The fairies and I will be glad to help."

"Thank you Blue."

"I guess if it's what you want," Red reluctantly agreed.

"It is." Snow took both of Red's hands in hers. "I'll need a maid of honor, if you're willing."

Red squealed in delight and nearly tackled her Snow with her hug. She immediately began talking of flowers, and food, and locations.

"We can discuss details later," the Prince noted. "Right now Snow and I should go help extinguish any remaining fires and survey the damage. We need to encourage everyone and assure them or our support. I would like for all of you to head for the castle to make sure the prisoner is secure before her magic returns. If any staff remain inform them of our intention stay at the palace and see if they are willing to stay on and serve their new King and Queen."

The dwarves and Red agreed and hurried on their way. Blue said that she needed to check on things with the fairies, but promised to rejoin the royal couple later.

Snow patiently waited for everyone to be gone before questioning her husband.

"Charming, I was willing to tell them that we were already married. I wanted them to know. I thought that's what you wanted too? Why did you stop me?"

"That's when I was letting my own insecurities get the better of me, and I thought that maybe you regretted the impulsive decision to get married. But those insecurities are gone. The love we have between us, it's the strongest of loves, it's true love. I will never doubt it again."

"So you don't think we should tell them?"

"I think that Blue is right. A wedding celebration is just what this Kingdom needs." He put his hands on her waist and pulled her close, "Besides, I kind of like the idea of us having a secret wedding that only we know about."

He kissed her. A sweet kiss. The first in a long time that wasn't fueled by fear, or danger, or the relief of a narrow escape.

"Besides," he smiled provocatively, "That also means we get two anniversaries to celebrate."

"Yes, but you do realize that you've condemned yourself to separate sleeping quarters until our official wedding night."

"I'm not worried. You see my wife is a notorious bandit who spent years hiding from her step-mother's black knights. I have faith her skills will allow her to sneak through a few castle hallways and slip undetected into her husband's bedchamber whenever she pleases."

"Well then, I'm sure that your faith in her will be rewarded."

He winked and both smiled as he gave her a quick peck on the lips. He stepped back and held his hand out to her.

"Now my Queen, shall we go check on our subjects?"

She placed her hand in his.

"Yes, my Charming."

"Not my King?" he questioned, pretending to be affronted.

"Nah," she said thoughtfully, "I still like Charming better."

He chuckled as he got onto his horse. In truth, he liked Charming better too. He reached down to grab her hand and help her up. She settled in behind him, grabbing onto his waist and snuggling into him as they headed off to rebuild their Kingdom, blissfully unaware that the fight for their happy ending was only beginning.


End file.
